amour de courte durée version sasu naru
by Phibriza Hellmaster
Summary: Au cours d'un combat, Naruto et Itachi se cognent la tête l'un contre l'autre, et tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cela va créer pas mal de problèmes à leurs entourages.parring:itachinaruto et PLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

**Coauteur et béta-lectrice** : STF qui est en vacances (ouinnn !)

**Disclamer** : je vais magouiller pour que les personnages de Naruto m'appartiennent, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas juste !

Couples : un itachi/naruto qui va évoluer en sasuke/naruto.

Résumé : au cours d'un combat, Naruto et Itachi se reçoivent un coup sur la tête. A leur réveil, ils se comportent de façon étrange, et cela va causer beaucoup de problèmes à leurs entourages.

Genre : OOC à mon avis, yaoi bien entendu, humour, romance.

Note de l'auteur : en principe, ma spécialité est les cross-over. Mais ici, ce n'est pas un cross-over pour changer. L'histoire se passe 3 ans après que Sasuke est parti rejoindre orochimaru. C'est ma première fic sur naruto. Indulgence, SVP.

AMOUR DE COURTE DUREE

Cela fait 3 ans que Naruto s'entraîne sur les routes avec Jiraya. Il avait accepté de suivre le Sannin pervers dans l'espoir de devenir plus fort pour ramener Sasuke, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Malgré le sentiment de rivalité qui était installé entre eux, cela n'a pas empêché le blond de nourrir de tendres sentiments amoureux à l'égard du brun. La nuit, il rêvait tellement souvent de passer ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, d'échanger quelques mots doux entre eux, un léger baiser, et puis plus s'il y avait des affinités.

Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. Naruto parcourait les routes avec le vieux pervers (jiraya : « arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Auteur : on s'en fout et on continue ! ) à la recherche d'informations sur Orochimaru, et accessoirement sur Sasuke (Sasuke : comment ça « accessoirement » ! Auteur : ferme-la et subis, car c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire.).

La journée avait bien commencée et aurait pu être une excellente journée, si 2 ombres noires de shinobis n'étaient pas en train de les observer à distance. Ces 2 shinobis aux longues capes noires avec des nuages rouges se rapprochent de nos 2 amis, prêt à lancer une attaque avec des shurikens et des kunais. Mais Jiraya-sama et Naruto ont senti leurs présences, et ont pu éviter leurs attaques.

Jiraya se tournant vers leurs agresseurs : « On ne s'attendait pas à vous revoir de sitôt, Itachi et Kisame. »

Itachi d'un air calme et froid : « Nous sommes venu récupérer Naruto. Livrez-le nous sans résistance. »

Naruto en colère et hors de lui : « c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire et tu vas payer pour ce tu as fait à Sasuke, connard ! »

Sur ces mots, les 4 ninjas se mettent à combattre. Pendant que Jiraya s'occupe du fishman de l'Akatsuki (dénommé kisame), Naruto affrontait Itachi.

Naruto et Itachi semblaient faire jeu égal, et restent concentré l'un sur l'autre pour apercevoir les failles dans la garde de son adversaire. Cependant au moment de l'assaut final, Naruto trébucha sur Itachi à cause d'un caillou mal placé, et se cogna la tête sur celle d'Itachi.

Les 2 adversaires se retrouvent à terre, à la grande surprise de leurs compagnons d'armes (Jiraya et Kisame, quoi !). Kisame et Jiraya décident d'un commun accord muet de faire une trêve, afin de s'informer sur l'état de santé des 2 jeunes, vu que cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils sont étendus par terre sans reprendre connaissance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto revient à lui, et la première personne qu'il voit, est Itachi évanouis près de Kisame.

Au moment où il posa ses yeux sur Itachi, Naruto a eu un comportement des plus étranges, le connaissant :

Naruto se releva en un éclair pour envoyer une de ces patates (un coup de poing, quoi !) à Kisame ; et il pris Itachi dans ses bras qu'il couva d'un regard bienveillant, protecteur et inquiet à la fois.

Kisame fût envoyer à quelques mètres à cause du coup de poing de Naruto, et resta un bon moment sans réagir, tout en regardant la scène avec des yeux de merlan frits. Jiraya était sur le cul au sens propre comme au sens figuré, quand il a vu Naruto frappé Kisame et s'occuper d'Itachi comme s'il était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Quant à Naruto, le simple fait de contempler et de serrer Itachi dans ses bras, lui procure des sensations agréables dans sa poitrine (à savoir battements rapides du cœur, et des petits oiseaux qui chantent dans sa poitrine) et au niveau de son bas ventre.

Naruto ne se préoccupant même plus de Kisame, et de son sensei indigné, et n'a d'yeux que pour Itachi : « Comme il est beau ! Il a l'air si calme et paisible quand il dors (Auteur : non, il est assommé du con. Faudra vraiment remplacer son cerveau, car il est détraqué. C'est sûrement dû à l'absence prolongée de Sasuke.). je n'ai jamais remarqué que ses traits étaient aussi fins et gracieux qu'un ange. (Il rapproche son visage près de celui d'Itachi). Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais me faire autant d'effets, Itachi-kun. »

Naruto se harzarda à frôler les lèvres d'Itachi du bout de ses doigts. C'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi choisit pour se réveiller, en ouvrant lentement les yeux….

Fin de chapitre

Sasuke en colère et habillé à la orochimaru (cf chap. 306 et 307) : « Phibriza ! Comment as-tu osé caser mon naruto chéri avec mon traite de frère ! Je vais te chidoriser ! »

Phibriza : je n'ai rien à me reprocher, si ton uke chéri s'est consolé avec un autre homme. Il faut dire que question sex appeal, ton frère est un mec sexy en diable ! (l'auteur met de la bave partout sur le clavier) T'auras du mal à rivaliser avec lui pour le cœur de naru-chan.

Naruto : c'est vrai, il m'a abandonné ! (chuine dans son coin).

Jiraya et Kisame : et nous, on doit jouer les nounous !

Sasuke ironique : alors si je comprend bien, tu me punis de cette manière parce que je suis rester avec orochimaru ?

Phibriza : exactement

Sasuke : et comment, tu t'es pris pour avoir la coopération de ce traître ?

Phibriza : oh ça ! Et ben……. .

Itachi avec un sourire diaboliquement sadique : disons, stupide petit frère, que tout ce qui te déplaît, me plaît.

Sasuke crachant sa haine comme du venin : je te hais, je te hais, je te hais !

Naruto entre ses chuinements : vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour que l'autre me remet avec sasu-chan (se met à genoux suppliant avec des yeux de chien battu), s'il vous plaît !


	2. Chapter 2

Amour de courte durée

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Co-auteur : STF (revenue de vacances et qui compte bien rattraper ces 5-6 mois de retard dûs aux études, au stage, aux vacances, dans les corrections du Deal des 12 maisons. Pleure devant l'accumulation de boulot sur son bureau)

Disclamer :

-Auteur : Je vais magouiller avec l'auteur pour qu'il me cède au moins l'Akatsuki.

Kisame : Ca ne va pas la tête !

Zetsu : Sale tarée d'auteur

Phibriza : Tu crois que tu es mieux, peut-être ? Si l'auteur accepte de me céder l'Akatsuki, je me marie avec Itachi, …

Itachi : … (muet comme une carpe).

Phibriza toujours dans son délire :… STF pourra être sa maîtresse, …

STF : Je suis pour un ménage à 3, mais tu inclus Naruto et Sasuke dans la chambre d'à côté.

Phibriza en plein délire :… Deidara sera ma demoiselle d'honneur,…

Deidara indigné(e ?) : Je suis un mec, connasse !

STF : Laisse-moi te dire que ton physique porte sérieusement à confusion. On sait même pas si c'est il ou elle.

Phibriza ne faisant pas attention à Dei-chan : …Sasori-kun sera notre témoin, et il se pacsera avec Dei-chan !

Sasori : Quoi ?

Deidara : Salope !

Itachi : Hum. En tout cas, on risque rien pour l'instant.

Phibriza toute triste : C'est vrai, les personnages de Naruto ne appartiennent pas (l'auteur chouine dans son coin avec Naruto qui chouine à cause de l'absence de son Sasu-chéri.).

Kisame en haussant des épaules : Bon. Ben, place à la fic.

Note : Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont lu cette fic, et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je réponds aux reviews par retour de mail. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

----------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : « S.O.S tata Tsunade »

P.O. V d'Itachi :

Je sens quelque chose de chaud. Ou plutôt une personne chaleureuse près de moi. J'ai l'impression que sa douce chaleur m'enveloppe. Je me sens si bien, que je pourrais rester comme cela toute ma vie. Qui est-ce ? Je veux voir son visage ! J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, et là, mon cœur accéléra ses battements. Depuis quand le porteur du Kyubi était devenu désirable et important à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que c'est grâce à Naruto Uzumaki, que je me sens si bien maintenant.

Son visage est si proche du mien, et j'ai mon cœur qui s'affole ! Ça doit être l'amour. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser….. .

Fin du P.O.V d'Itachi.

----------------------------------

Itachi ouvrit lentement les yeux, et murmura un « Naruto ». Ce dernier l'entendit et lui fit un merveilleux sourire épanoui. Itachi élimina la courte distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celle de Naruto, à la grande surprise du Sanin et son compagnon aquatique. Naruto fût un peu surpris, mais il se laissa tendrement faire. Itachi ne se fit pas prier pour prendre le dessus sur Naruto. Itachi se retrouva au dessus de Naruto, le caressant et l'embrassant de manière à faire fondre son amant.

Jiraya, qui assistait à la scène avec Kisame, prit par pur réflexe son carnet de notes pour ses bouquins. Mais le pervers national de Konoha se souvint que cette scène, quoi que déjà très chaude, était très insolite et allait générer tout un tas de problèmes qui n'en finiraient pas.

Après avoir discuter entre eux, Kisame et Jiraya se sont mis d'accord, pour ramener les 2 « nouveaux tourtereaux » à Konoha, pour que Tsunade-hime les examine.

Mais le problème était de savoir, si les « tourtereaux » accepteraient de s'y rendre pour se faire examiner par un médecin. Et cela s'annonçait très difficile, car Itachi risquait d'être réticent à cette idée.

Jiraya a dû donner la garantie à Naruto qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à Itachi, quand ils seront tous les 4 à Konoha.

----------------------------------

Nos 4 amis arrivent à Konoha à la tombée de la nuit, malgré les tentatives de fricotage de Naruto et Itachi. Grâce à un puissant genjustu (auteur : un grand merci à Itachi ; STF : C'est le meilleur pour ce genre de truc !), ils réussirent à passer devant les gardes qui étaient poster à l'entrée du village. Ils passent par des petites rues sombres, et pas très fréquentées du village, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux appartements de l'Hokage. En bons ninjas, ils ont trouvé plus judicieux de passer par la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade.

-----------------------------------

Tsunade écouta avec surprise, et patience le récit de Jiraya et Kisame (auteur : depuis quand la 5 ème a de la patience ? C'est nouveau ça !).

Tsunade se levant à la fin du récit de Jiraya : « D' après ce que vous m'avez dit, ils ont changés radicalement leur comportement l'un vers l'autre, après s'être cogner la tête l'un contre l'autre ? »

Jiraya et Kisame hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation.

Tsunade en se retroussant les manches : « Bon. Je vais devoir leur faire passer des examens médicaux l'un après l'autre. Itachi, on va commencer par vous. »

Naruto lança à la vieille limace un regard suspicieux.

Naruto l'air déterminé, accroché au bras d'Itachi : « Je reste avec mon Itachi d'amour. Je l'aime, et je ne supporte pas d'être séparé de ma belette en chocolat. (Auteur : Itachi signifie « belette ou fouine » en japonais. Que c'est meeeuuuginon ! Sasuke : j'ai envie de vomir ! Auteur : t'inquiète pas t'as pas tout vu ! ).

Itachi s'adressant à Tsunade : « Cela ne me dérange pas que Naruto chéri soit là. Vous pouvez le laisser. »

Devant l'insistance de Naruto et Itachi, Tsunade céda, et laissa Naruto assister aux examens médicaux (auteur : Naru-chan a peur que la vieille lui pique son chéri. Sasuke : c'est moi son chéri ! pas ce malfrat de pacotille ! Auteur : ouais ben, je ne pense pas qu'un malfrat qui a massacrer tout ton clan, peut être qualifié de pacotille. Et de plus, il semble avoir la préférence de Naru-chan, espèce de lâcheur !)

Une fois les examens d'Itachi terminés, Tsunade commença à effectuer des examens médicaux sur Naruto.

Quel sera le diagnostique de Tsunade concernant nos 2 petits tourtereaux ? Vous le serez en lisant la suite dans le prochain chapitre.

Fin de chapitre

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto protestant en boudant : «Mais je ne suis pas malade, et en plus, j'ai l'air débile ! »

Auteur : non, tu es juste très amoureux. C'est pour cela que tu as l'air plus débile que d'habitude.

Naruto en chouinant : c'est méchant ça !

Sasuke agacé : Ouais, l'auteur ! Tu te fous de ma gueule. C'est quand je vais passer à l'action dans cette fic ? »

Auteur : Quand je l'aurais décidé, car je te rappelle que je suis tout puissant dans cette fic.

Sasuke qui boude : C'est bien ma veine !

Kisame et Jiraya : On est curieux de savoir quels rôle tu nous as attribué dans la suite de l'histoire.

Auteur : Vous le serez quand j'écrirais la suite, et pas avant.

Sasuke : Laissez des reviews à cette folle, cela lui fera plaisir.

Auteur : Qu'est-ce qu'il gaze lui ? Il laisse son frère buter son clan sous ses yeux, sans rien dire (et 1 couteau dans le cœur de Sasuke). Ensuite il trahit Konoha pour un pâté pour mangouste appelé Orochimaru, et il abandonne l'unique amour de sa vie : Naruto (Et un deuxième coup de couteau dans le cœur de Sasu).

Sasuke boude dans son coin, dos à l'auteur : …. .

Itachi s'adressant à l'auteur : C'est quoi ce surnom débile « ma belette en chocolat ».Tu sais que c'est comme ça que tu casse mon image de marque auprès des lecteurs.

Auteur : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si Naruto est gourmand, et que ton prénom signifie belette. Bon, mes chers lecteurs, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

AMOUR DE COURTE DUREE

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster.

Co-auteur : Saiten taisen femelle (STF)

Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, le droit de les martyriser dans une fic appartient à tout le monde, et donc j'en profite pour les embêter.

E-mail : : Je remercie chaleureusement tout mes lecteurs, et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je réponds aux reviews par e-mail. Un Kisame en nounou est au programme, à la demande des lecteurs.

Pour tous les fans du couple sasuke / naruto, j'ai trafiqué les scans trads du chapitre 307, et j'en ai fait une parodie yaoi assez marrante. Si vous êtes intéressé(e), envoyez-moi un e-mail, et laissez- votre adresse e-mail.

Sur cela, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Diagnostiques et cohabitation.

Tsunade effectua une série de tests médicaux sur Naruto.

Une fois les tests finis, Tsunade se mit à réfléchir les yeux fermés. De l'autre côté du bureau, Kisame et Jiraya essayent de rappeler à l'ordre les 2 tourtereaux, qui étaient en train de se peloter joyeusement.

Tsunade en ouvrant les yeux : « Selon les tests que j'ai effectuée, ils ont l'air d'être en bonne santé, à part la bosse qu'ils ont sur le crâne. Je pense que leur comportement est dû au coup qu'ils ont reçu sur la tête. »

Kisame : « ça, on le savait déjà, madame. Ce qu'on aimerait savoir, c'est leur pathologie, et comment les guérir. »

Tsunade : « Bon. Selon moi, c'est un problème d'ordre psychologique qui est à la base de cette situation. Dans le cas de Naruto, celui-ci était très attaché à Sasuke Uchiwa (auteur : elle dit ça pour ne pas dire amoureux). Le choc qu'il a reçu en se cognant la tête, a dû opérer en lui un transfert des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Sasuke-kun sur la personne d'Itachi, qui est un Uchiwa et qui ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke. Maintenant, Naruto se comporte avec Itachi de manière à assouvir ses pulsions. »

Jiraya en se grattant la tête : « Ouais. Cela peut expliquer l'état de Naruto, mais …. »

Kisame en croisant les bras, l'air pensif : « Pour ce qui est d'Itachi-san ? »

Tsunade : « Pour le cas d'Itachi, je n'ai absolument aucune idée, car je manque de données. C'est peut-être dû à un manque affectif, à une accumulation de frustrations, ou à un besoin de reconnaissance ; les causes peuvent être nombreuses. En tout cas, ils réagissent comme des amnésiques partiels. »

Kisame qui ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer : « Dans ce cas, j'ai une question : vous savez quand vont-ils retrouver la mémoire ? »

Tsunade : « La mémoire peut leur revenir au bout de quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années, voir peut-être jamais. Qui sait ? »

Kisame choqué : « Vous rigolez ! Et comment je vais expliquer cela à mon patron ? »

Tsunade : « Pour l'instant Kisame, vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Maintenant, vous allez vous installer à Konoha pour surveiller Itachi. Et puis, vous n'avez rien à faire de précis pour l'instant et vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Sur ces doux mots, notre cher Kisame devient officiellement la nounou d'Itachi, et cela n'améliora pas son moral qui se trouvait dans ses chaussettes… euh… plutôt dans ses sandales. (STF : Moi, je dirais plutôt au trente sixième dessous ou six pieds sous terre.)

Jiraya s'adressant à Tsunade : « J'espère que tu plaisantes, parce que je ne vois pas où tu pourras les loger sans que cela ne créer une panique. »

Tsunade : « Etant donné que Sasuke n'est pas là, et qu'Itachi est un descendant des Uchiwa, je pense que tous les 4 vous pouvez habiter la maison des parents d'Itachi, située dans le quartier des Uchiwa. »

Jiraya : « Et pourquoi, cohabiterait-on tous les 4 dans la même maison ? »

Tsunade : « Je croyais que c'était clair. Je suis sûre que vos… euh… nos 2 petits tourtereaux ne seront pas d'accord pour une séparation. »

Naruto collé façon super glue au bras d'Itachi, avec conviction : « De toute façon, je ne permettrai à personne de me séparer de mon ramen adoré, ma belette en chocolat, mon chou à la crème, … . »

Itachi d'une voix chaude et rassurante à Naru-chan : «Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit renard en sucre. Je serai toujours auprès de toi, mon chéri. »

Et comme pour accompagner ces douces paroles, Itachi prit Naruto dans ses bras et se mit à le cajoler doucement, afin de rassurer son petit ami.

Jiraya l'air dépité : « Je vois le problème. »

Tsunade : « Bon, je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la demeure des Uchiwa, histoire qu'il ne vous arrive rien de fâcheux. »

Sur ces mots, Tsunade sort de son bureau avec les 2 amoureux et leurs 2 nounous sur les talons.

Quelque part à Oto no kuni, dans le repaire d'Orochimapoule, euh… pardon, Orochimaru (Orochimaru : Arrêtes d'écorcher mon nom de cette manière, ou je te bute ! auteur : La ferme, pâté pour mangouste périmé ! Ce surnom ne vient pas de moi !)

Kabuto avec un sourire satisfait, en entrant dans la pièce : « Maître, nos espions nous ramènent les dernières nouvelles de Konoha ! »

Quelles sont les nouvelles dont parle Kabuto ? Comment Sasuke va-t-il réagir ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre.

Fin du chapitre

Auteur : Et voilà, une autre chapitre fini.

Sasuke les bras croisés et tapotant le sol du pied : « Et c'est quand, le moment où je passe à l'action ? Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais je te signale que je suis un des personnages principaux ! »

Auteur : On te verra au prochain chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kabuto tout content : Pour une fois qu'elle ne me fait pas de misères ! »

Auteur : Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ça.

Kabuto alarmé : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Auteur : Parce que la fic n'est pas finie, et tout peut arriver.

Kabuto regarde l'auteur avec méfiance.

Naruto qui pleurniche : Sasuke , … snif , snif, … je veux mon Sasu-chan, et pas Itachi.

Auteur avec un mal de crâne : T'inquiète pas, il va arriver. Tu le connais, il aime se faire désirer.

Naruto continue à pleurnicher à l'absence de son Sasuke chéri.

Kisame en panique, s'adressant à l'auteur : T'as pensé à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à mon patron, à propos de cette mascarade ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à jouer les nounous !

Auteur : Si tu joues la nounou d'Itachi, c'est parce que les lecteurs l'ont demandé. En ce qui concerne ton patron, ben… tu lui raconteras un mytho qui tient la route et qui est crédible. Cela prouve que l'on a confiance en toi, réjouis-toi !

STF : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Kisame, si tu ne trouves pas un super bobard pour ton chef, je peux t'aider ! J'ai plein d'idées. » se replonge dans son cahier : _'Les mille et unes façons de sortir un mensonge crédible (ou pas) à un criminel de classe S, chef suprême de l'Akatsuki.'_

Kisame fait une mine abattue, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Auteur : Envoyez des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Et des encouragements pour les pauvres Kisame et naru-chan seront les bienvenus.


	4. Chapter 4

Amour de courte durée

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Co-auteur : STF

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne appartiennent pas. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire joujou avec, et de les rendre à leur auteur dans un état quelque peu douteux.

E-mail : Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont lu cette fic, et particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé une review (Maeve Fantaisie, lulu342, Les Folles Rieuses Keyko-san, didilove37, fanny-san, oOYumiOo, akemi luo et EyPi). Je réponds aux reviews par e-mail. Pour les fans du couple SasuNaru, j'ai trafiqué les scans du chapitre 307, et j'en ai fait une parodie yaoi assez marante. Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, envoyez moi un e-mail ou une review pour laisser votre adresse e-mail.

Résumé : Sasuke découvre le pot aux roses. Ça va chauffer pour les 2 tourtereaux !

* * *

LA JALOUSIE DE SASUKE

Quelque part à Oto no kuni, dans le repaire d'Orochimaru.

Kabuto avec un sourire satisfait : « Maître, nos espions nous ramènent les dernières nouvelles de Konoha ! »

Orochimaru était endormi, et affalé dans son fauteuil. Assis à côté de lui, Sasuke Uchiwa ( cris de fans folles furieuses) était en train de chercher de nouveaux justus à essayer, dans des rouleaux et des livres poussiéreux.

A présent, le vieux serpent avait ouvert un œil à moitié, signe qu'il n'était pas bien réveillé et qu'il manquait de sommeil.

Sasuke, quant à lui, daignait à peine accorder un regard à l'espion aux cheveux gris, et poussa un petit soupir de lassitude. Kabuto allait encore, comme toujours, leur rapporter des faits qu'il connaît par cœur. À force, cela en devenait lassant. Mais enfin, en tant que disciple et autre bras droit de Orochimaru, il était obligé d'écouter les rapports idiots de ninjas de bas étage sur des faits qui n'étaient que trop bien connus.

Orochimaru grognant à moitié endormit : « Vas-y ! Fais ton rapport. »

Sasuke leva les sharingans sur le médic-nin, non sans un « Humph » méprisant.

Kabuto lisant la dépêche des espions : « Aux dernières nouvelles : Konohamaru invente de nouveaux justus pervers ; Kakashi est parti voir « Icha Icha Paradise (le paradis du batifolage) le film » pour la 45ème fois consécutive depuis sa sortie il y a 2 semaines, de tel sorte qu'il a eu droit à une carte d'abonnement (STF : Aller voir le même film 3 fois par jour pendant 15 jours, faut vraiment être obsédé.);… »

Pensée de Sasuke : « C'était bien ce que je pensais! Ce sont des infos qui n'ont aucun intérêt ».

Kabuto continuant son rapport : « Asuma Sarutobi essaye d'arrêter de fumer ; Kurenai s'est acheté de nouvelles tenues ; l'Hokage commence une collection de bibelots ; Gai s'entraîne à la course à pied dans l'espoir de battre Kakashi aux Jeux Olympiques ; Sakura continue son apprentissage de médic-nin auprès de Tsunade-sama et attend toujours le retour de Sasuke-kun, … »

Pensée de Sasuke : « Peuh ! Rien à foutre de tous ces blaireaux ! Et cette pouffe de Sakura peut faire ce qu'elle veut, elle ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Kabuto : « …, pour finir j'ai des nouvelles de Jiraya-sama. »

Orochimaru qui sort tout d'un coup de son demi-sommeil : « Hein ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cet abruti de Jiraya ? »

Kabuto : « D'après les dernières nouvelles que nous avons, il semblerait que Jiraya soit rentré à Konoha avec Naruto-kun à ses côtés. »

Pensée de Sasuke : « Ah ! Enfin une nouvelle digne d'attention ! Je me demande comment Naruto a évolué ?

Orochimaru : « Il doit sans doute être revenu pour éditer son nouveau volume d'Icha Icha Paradise. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être intéressant. »

Soudain, un aigle noir avec un message à la patte entre dans la pièce, et se pose sur la table.

Kabuto se dirige à grands pas vers le rapace. Il détache le message de la patte de l'oiseau, et il lit le message.

Kabuto revenant devant Orochimaru : « Nous venons de recevoir d'autres informations concernant Jiraya-sama. »

Orochimaru avec un air marquant un profond ennui : « J'espère qu'elles sont intéressantes, parce que les infos dont nous avons eu droit étaient sans intérêt. »

Sasuke se contenta d'émettre un grognement méprisant.

Kabuto regardant le papier qu'il avait dans les mains : « Selon nos espions, Jiraya et Naruto cohabitent dans la maison de Sasuke-kun, sur l'ordre de l'Hokage. »

Sasuke : « Peuh ! Ce dobe n'a rien d'autre à faire que de s'installer dans ma maison familiale. »

Orochimaru, étonné : « Tiens ! C'est curieux de la part de Jiraya et de Tsunade. »

Kabuto, mal à l'aise : « Il semblerait qu'il n'y a pas que Jiraya et Naruto-kun qui soient rentrer à Konoha, … ».

Sasuke regarde Kabuto avec son regard perçant, ce qui aggrava le mal aise de l'espion.

Orochimaru : « Alors ? Je te prie de continuer ton rapport, Kabuto-kun. »

Kabuto prenant son maigre courage à 2 mains, s'adressant à Sasuke : « À ce qu'il paraît, Itachi Uchiwa serait revenu à Konoha (auteur : Houlà ! Vu la tête de Kabuto, je parie que Sasuke a sorti son regard de tueur. STF : Tu m'étonnes qu'il fasse la tête Kabuto, les seuls immunisés contre ça sont Itachi, Kakashi et encore je suis pas sure pour lui et surtout il y a Naru-chan !).Il semble qu'il loge, lui aussi, dans la maison de vos parents. Il semblerait qu'il se soit installé dans sa chambre et que Naruto-kun se soit lui installé dans votre chambre. »

Sasuke dans une colère noire : « CE … SALE… TRAITRE ! Il ose revenir après ce qu'il a fait ! Il ne manque pas de culot ! »

A ce moment-là, un autre aigle porteur d'un message entre dans la pièce par la petite fenêtre. Kabuto se dirige vers l'animal, et enlève le message de sa patte.

Au fur et à mesure que Kabuto lisait le message, il devenait de plus en plus blanc. Après avoir lu le message, Kabuto avait un teint digne de rivaliser en pâleur avec l'Uchiwa et son serpent de maître.

Orochimaru intrigué par l'attitude de son subordonné : « Que ce passe-t-il Kabuto-kun ? On dirait que tu es choqué ou que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Kabuto qui prend une bonne bouffée d'air avant de se lancer : « … Euh ? Sasuke-kun, je pense que vous devriez investir dans le linge de lit. »

Sasuke en colère : « Et pourquoi me donnes-tu ce conseil stupide, sale cafard ? (Auteur : c'est que Kabuto me fait penser à un cafard, car il a la vie dure comme les cafards) »

Kabuto mal à l'aise : « Eh bien,… disons que nos sources nous confirment que votre frère Itachi est en train de se faire Naruto sur le lit de votre chambre, Sasuke-kun. »

Sasuke entrant dans une colère démentielle à faire fuir n'importe quel ninja sensé : « ITACHI ! SALE ORDURE! Naruto est à moi, et c'est ma victime attitrée ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, foi d'Uchiwa ! Itachi, je vais te faire la peau, même si je dois retourner tout Konoha pour cela ! »

Orochimaru qui ne perd pas le nord : « Ah ! Pendant qu'on en parle, si tu pouvais détruire Konoha en même temps, cela m'arrangeait. »

Mais Sasuke n'a pas entendu la réplique du vieux pâté pour mangouste, car il était trop occupé à insulter son frère, à lui promettre mille douleurs et tortures avant de l'achever de la manière la plus sanglante et douloureuse qui soit.

Kabuto regardant Sasuke-kun avec un regard de compassion et de compréhension : « En tout cas, votre réaction est compréhensible, Sasuke-kun. Moi aussi, cela ne me plairait pas que des gens s'envoient en l'air dans ma chambre pendant mon absence. »

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Auteur : Ouf ! Un autre chapitre fini et qui a été écrit au fil de la plume. Il faut dire que ce chapitre était très attendu.

Orochimaru : J'ai l'air d'un gros feignant dans cette fic !

Auteur : C'est pour la bonne cause et les besoins de la fic.

Kabuto en colère : Je ne suis pas un cafard ! Et arrêtes de m'insulter !

Auteur tirant la langue à Kabuto : Je fais ce que je veux dans mes fics !

Sasuke déterminé : Les lecteurs peuvent me faire confiance pour enlever Naru-chan des sales pattes de ce traître, qui se dit être mon frère !

Auteur : Ouais, Sasu ! Allez haut les cœurs ! On compte aussi sur toi pour faire tout plein de cochonneries avec ton usuratonkachi, et plus j'ai ramené ma caméra vidéo pour filmer votre partie de jambes en l'air !

STF : YAHOU ! Moi aussi, je peux mater Sasu-chan? Ca m'intéresse !

Sasuke rouge pivoine : Eeeeeh ! Occupez vous de vos affaires !

Naruto en pleurs : Sasuke, viens vite me chercher ! Cette folle m'a foutu avec ce psychopathe d'Itachi ! OUIIIIIIIN !

Auteur : Bon, ben ! Envoyez des reviews et des comms, cela fait toujours plaisirs !

Petit éclaircissement by STF : Le surnom de pâté pour mangouste donné à Orochimaru en fin de chapitre provient du fait que cet animal soit un des rares qui s'attaque au cobra et finit par le manger.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Phibriza hellmaster

Co-auteur : STF

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. La preuve, ils ne sont pas assez martyriser dans la trame originale. Donc je me permets de faire joujou avec, et de les rendre dans un état douteux.

E-mail : « j'adore les reviews de mes lecteurs, elles sont toutes aussi originales les unes des autres. Cela inspire mon imagination déjà bien atteinte du virus YAOI, lol ! »

Sasuke pleurant de joie, dans un état d'ivrognerie avancée, avec une bouteille de saké à la main : « Choueettte ! Onze reviews rien que pour mon chapitre !!!! Hips….. Merchi de votre…. Soutien !! Ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimer !!! »

STF : « Ouais, c'est très bien tout ça mais donne-moi ça (enlève la bouteille de saké de la main de sasuke). Sasu, on a besoin de toi clean pour ce chapitre, et pour sauver ton « dobe » chéri d'Itachi. »

Sasuke déterminé : « ce sale scélérat ne s'en tira pas comme ça ! il a osé abusé de la pureté de mon naru-chan ! »

Auteur : « T'as raison, Sasu ! Haut les cœurs !!! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous mes lecteurs et lectrices que j'aime tant. »

* * *

Chapitre 5 : crises de somnambulisme. 

Kabuto regardant Sasuke-kun avec un regard de compassion et de compréhension : « En tout cas, votre réaction est compréhensible, Sasuke-kun. Moi aussi, cela ne me plairait pas que des gens s'envoient en l'air dans ma chambre, pendant mon absence. »

Mais, Sasuke ne faisait pas attention à la compassion inutile du parasite aux cheveux gris. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne à Konoha tirer son usuratonkachi des griffes de ce malfrat d'Itachi. Il n'y a que lui, qui a le droit d'occuper les pensées de Naruto, de recevoir de l'affection du blond, et embêter Naru-chan.

Sasuke sortit de la pièce sans un mot, dans l'idée de se préparer à partir pour Konoha dès ce soir.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la demeure des Uchiwa à Konoha.

Kisame, Jiraya, Itachi, et Naruto sont en train de dîner dans la cuisine, autour de la table. Itachi et Naruto dîne face à face, tout en se dévorant des yeux et se faisant du pied sous la table, comme 2 amoureux transis. Jiraya se mit à apprécier le repas, qui a été préparé par Itachi.

Jiraya, admiratif s'adressant à Itachi : « En tout cas, bravo ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez un véritable cordon bleu (un chef, quoi !) !!! »

Itachi le remercia poliment, puis continue son petit manège de séduction avec Naruto (Sasuke : ça me donne envie de vomir tout cette guimauve, avec mon frère ! Auteur : Souffre en silence et laisse-moi continuer de raconter mon histoire.)

Cependant, il y avait un de ces 4 colocataires qui n'était d'humeur jouasse ce soir : c'était Kisame.

Kisame avec un air grave : « Ce n'est pas que je voudrais interrompre ce moment de bonheur Itachi-san, mais nous avons un grave problème qui se pose ce soir. »

Ses nouveaux colocataires posent sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Itachi interrogant Kisame : « éclaire-moi, Kisame. Je ne vois pas de quel problème tu parles ? »

Kisame avec un air dépité : « Au cas que vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, il y a 3 chambres dans cette baraque. Et nous sommes 4 personnes. Le problème ici, est de savoir comment on s'y prend pour la répartition des chambres ? »

Jiraya :" Ma foi, c'est une bonne question que notre ami à écailles vient de poser (regard noir de Kisame). »

Itachi prenant un air sérieux façon Uchiwa : « En tant que maître de maison, il est vrai que c'est mon rôle d'attribuer les chambres à mes hôtes. Il est clair que j'occuperais ma chambre. Quant à mon kitsune d'amour, il peut utiliser la chambre de mon petit frère qui est au bout du couloir. (regarde Kisame et Jiraya guettant leur réaction). Toi et Jiraya-sama, vous allez devoir partager la chambre de mes parents. »

Kisame et Jiraya choqués : « QUOI !!!! »

Itachi avec un petit sourire pervers au coin des lèvres : « De toutes les façons, on a pas le choix. Soit c'est vous 2 qui occupez le lit de mes parents, soit …..(Se lève pour se placer derrière Naru-chan qui était assis à table, et l'enlace amoureusement dans ses bras) c'est moi et mon kitsune en sucre qui occuperons le petit nid d'amour (Il parle du lit double dans la chambre des parents). »

A ces mots, les deux nounous blêmirent, car ils avaient compris l'intention d'Itachi de faire passer Naruto à la casserole. C'est en pensant à ce que pourrait leur faire subir Tsunade (étranglements ; côtes, bras, et jambes cassés ; organes internes touchés….), que Kisame et Jiraya acceptent de partager l'ancienne chambre des parents d'Itachi. (Auteur avec un air pervers : houlà ! on va avoir droit à un couple Kisame/Jiraya à ce rythme-là).

Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, nos 4 petits colocataires « de la mort qui tue » sont partis se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives et attribuées.

Quelques instants plus tard dans la nuit, …..

Jiraya s'adressant à Kisame : « Je me demande comment on va faire ? On ne va tout de même pas dormir tous les 2 dans le même lit !!! »

Kisame l'air inquiet : « Pour être franc avec vous, Jiraya-sama, je n'ai pas aimé la petite étincelle lubrique dans le regard d'Itachi-san. Je propose que nous fassions des tours de garde en alternance tous les 4 heures. Histoire de veiller à ce qu'Itachi ne fasse rien de stupide, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Jiraya était d'accord avec lui, car il n'aimerait pas que Tsunade leur refasse le portrait sous prétexte, qu'ils auraient laissé Naruto se faire violer par Itachi.

Jiraya proposa de tirer au janken (pierre, papier ciseaux), pour savoir qui sera de garde le premier. Kisame accepta. A la fin du jeu, Jiraya tira le ciseau, et Kisame tira le papier. Ce qui signifie que nounou Kisame serait le premier à monter la garde pendant 4 heures. Pendant ce temps, Jiraya va se reposer dans le lit double.

Cela fait 3 heures que Kisame fait sa ronde tout seul, dans les couloirs du manoir Uchiwa.

Tout à coup, une ombre noire sortit de la chambre de Sasuke, située au fond du couloir. Cette ombre de shinobi longeait les murs à pas de velours.

Pensée de l'ombre : « Attends-moi Itachi, mon ramen au miso, mon trésor à la meringue, ma belette en chocolat. Ton Naruto chéri va venir t'apporter la chaleur de son amour dans ta chambre si froide. (Auteur air perverse : NARUTO !!!!Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant !!! Naruto : Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est à cause de ce fichu script que tu m'as filé ! Sasuke flambant de colère : Attends un peu Naruto, que je mette la main sur toi ! Naruto : Mais Sasuke, écoutes moi ! Auteur : Vos gueules et on continue l'histoire !) »

Naruto se déplaçait à pas silencieux dans les couloirs de la maison Uchiwa, afin de trouver la chambre d'Itachi.

Soudain, il sentit s'abattre sur son épaule, une main large, massive et de couleur bleue.

Naruto se retourna, et il vit que cette main appartient à Kisame. (Sasuke : OUF ! Enfin quelqu'un de censé dans cette histoire. Auteur : Ou peut-être pas. Sasuke : HEIN !!!!).

Kisame s'adressant à Naruto avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres : « Alors Roméo ! On ne respecte plus le couvre-feu ou tu nous fais une petite insomnie ? »

Naruto allait répliquer quand soudain, venue de derrière Kisame, une paire de bras massifs les attrapent tous les deux et les serrent en sandwich. Le pauvre Naruto avait du mal à respirer et Kisame virait peu à peu au violet.

Jiraya toujours somnambule : « Oh ! Orochimaru chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué !!! »

Pensée de Naruto : « Il est tombé sur la tête, l'ermite pervers ! Et puis, il m'étouffe, bordel ! »

Pensée de Kisame : « Moi, Kisame criminel de classe S, je vais mourir de manière la plus stupide que le monde n'ait jamais connu. »

Jiraya bien parti dans son trip : « Ta peau blanche est si douce ! Je me sens si bien dans tes bras, mon amour ! Quand tu passes ta langue sur mon cou, sur mon dos, sur mon torse, dans mon …. . »

Naruto et Kisame réussissent à se dégager de l'étreinte de Jiraya, au prix de gros efforts.

Naruto avait une envie monstrueuse de foutre un pain à l'ermite pervers, mais Kisame l'arrêta tout en lui expliquant que cela ne servirait à rien.

Kisame s'adressant à Naruto : « Bon, on va le prendre délicatement par les poignets, et le guider vers la salle de bain, où il finira sa nuit. »

Naruto : « D'accord. »

Kisame et Naruto guidèrent Jiraya, le sannin somnambule jusqu'à la salle de bain, et ils l'enferment à clé dans la pièce.

Une fois Jiraya enfermé, Naruto se dit qu'il était temps d'en profiter pour aller rejoindre son Itachi d'amour, et il se sauva en courant dans la maison, avec un Kisame visiblement furieux à ses trousses.

Le lendemain matin,

Itachi entrant dans la cuisine, frais et dispos : « Bonjour Kisame (il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'un Kisame pas très frais, vu qu'il n'a pas dormi et passé sa nuit à courir après Naruto), Bonjour soleil de mes jours (il se pencha pour embrasser passionnément un Naruto radieux, frais et dispos). »

Kisame répondit à Itachi avec un bonjour, genre deux de tension, suivi de grognements incompréhensifs.

Itachi regardant autour de lui, étonné : « C'est bizarre ! Je n'ai pas vu Jiraya-sama, ce matin. (Puis s'adressant aux 2 autres) Vous l'avez vu? »

Naruto et Kisame firent non de la tête. Il faut dire que, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de la salle de bain tôt ce matin, ils ont eu la surprise de ne pas trouver Jiraya et de voir la fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte.

Itachi s'adressant à Kisame et Naruto : « Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Et ils commencent à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'ils avaient fini de manger, Kisame et Itachi allaient faire la vaisselle et Naruto se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec son équipe (Sai et Sakura) et Kakashi-sensei ; quand Tsunade frappa à la porte, suivie de son assistante.

Itachi la fit entrer et prit un air perplexe, car Godaime était de mauvaise humeur. Et, dans ce cas extrême, il valait mieux ne pas demander des explications à la Sannin, si on voulait rester entier.

Itachi sur un ton poli : « Bonjour, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite, Godaime ? »

Tsunade en colère : « Je viens vous voir pour vous prévenir, que ce pervers de Jiraya va devoir rester à l'hôpital de Konoha pendant un bon moment ! »

Kisame surpris : « QUOI !!!! »

Naruto se grattant la tête : « Mais qu'est-ce il a foutu, ce ero-sennin ? Eh la vieille, tu peux nous le dire ? (Regard meurtrier de Tsunade qui pourrait tuer tous les membres de l'Akatsuki au moins une dizaine de fois) OUPS, c'est bon j'ai compris ! »

Itachi cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'est passé : « J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qui s'est passé. »

Kisame et Naruto décident d'un commun accord tacite, (c'est-à-dire un regard) d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec Jiraya et des mesures qu'ils avaient pris.

Une fois leur récit terminé, ce fût Shizune qui prit la parole.

Shizune : « Je suppose que Jiraya-sama est sorti par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Puis il s'est promené dans tout Konoha, pour finir par se glisser dans le lit de Godaime, pendant qu'elle dormait. »

Kisame : « Il est courageux ! »

Itachi : « Téméraire, plutôt. »

Naruto, compatissant : « En tout cas, j'espère qu'il se rétablira très vite. »

Tsunade : « Je ne dirais rien sur son comportement scandaleux ! Bon, maintenant que je vous ait prévenus, je vais pouvoir revenir à mes occupations habituelles ! Au revoir. »

Après cette brève entrevue, chacun vaquait à ses occupations : Naruto était en mission, Itachi regardait la télé et Kisame nettoyait les placards de la maison.

Kisame était en train de ranger un placard du grenier ; quand soudain, un petit cahier lui est tombé sur la tête.

Kisame en ramassant le petit cahier : « Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il se mit à lire quelques lignes du cahier, puis il leva des yeux qui sortait de leur orbites et un teint si blanc qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Orochimaru (Orochimaru : « atchoum ! ») sans aucun problème.

Que contient le cahier pour mettre Kisame dans cet état ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

FIN DE CHAPITRE

* * *

Auteur : « excusez-moi pour ce retard dans la publication de ce chapitre ! Je préparais un cosplay avec des copines. »

Sasuke : « avec des folles tu veux dire ? »

Auteur : « tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! On est arrivé 4ème sur 15 groupes au 2ème paris manga et je suis trop contente !!! »

Kabuto : « médiocre comme succès ».

Auteur : « je t'emmerde, le cafard ! Par contre, les personnes qui serait intéressée par une vidéo sur le paradis du batifolage en 17 leçons, envoyer moi votre e-mail et je vous l'envoie par la boite e-mail de ma béta lectrice. La vidéo a été crée par Soso-sama et il y a beaucoup de sous-entendus et du YAOI. Sur ce à plus et bisous à tous !!! »


	6. 6 quand les amies s'en mélent

* * *

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster 

Coauteur : STF

E-mail : adresse MSN : phibrizahotmail.fr

Mon site : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Mais le droit de les martyriser est à tout le monde. Donc je ne me ferais pas prié et je ne me fais pas de fric dessus.

Note de l'auteur : pour les reviewers anonymes, laissez-moi une adresse e-mail pour pouvoir vous répondre parce que j'ai ce site qui m'interdit de répondre aux reviews dans mes chapitres.

ChineO : je te remercie de m'avoir envoyer une review aussi sympas. Concernant le cosplay auquel j'ai participée, j'étais déguisée en Xelloss dans Slayers Next.

Les parties en italique sont des passages du cahier d'Itachi.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : quand les amies s'emmêlent.

Kisame lut quelques lignes du cahier, qui lui est tombé sur la tête. Lorsqu'il leva la tête du cahier, il avait le teint si pâle qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Orochimaru, sans aucun problème.

Pensée de Kisame : « Mais, je reconnais cette écriture ! C'est celle d'Itachi-san ! Misère ! Si Itachi-san me voit avec ce cahier dans la main, je suis un homme mort. »

Kisame cache le cahier dans ses vêtements, afin de se rendre dans sa chambre, sans éveiller les soupçons d'Itachi.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Kisame s'assit sur son lit, et se met à lire la première page du cahier.

_« Le 3 janvier,_

_Ma mère m'a offert ce cahier, afin que je puisse extérioriser mes sentiments et mes émotions. Selon elle, je serais un enfant très renfermé qui a besoin de se confier, d'où l'existence de ce présent. Tant qu'à faire, autant se présenter. Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, et je suis le fils du chef du clan Uchiwa : Fugaku Uchiwa._

_Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. »_

Kisame fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe, et décida de sauter quelques pages, histoire d'en savoir plus.

_« … Je l'aime, je l'adore !!! Il a vraiment trop de classe… . »_

Kisame devient violet de stupeur et de gêne à la fois. Il ne reconnaissait absolument pas Itachi, avec toute cette guimauve écrite dans ce cahier. Il en déduit qu'il allait devoir se farcir tout le cahier dans l'ordre chronologique.

Soudain Itachi l'appela, afin qu'il vienne l'aider à étendre le linge. Tant pis, la suite de cette lecture devra attendre un peu. Il cacha le cahier au milieu de ses affaires avant de redescendre en bas. Ils font un henge pour pouvoir sortir, puis ils sortent pour étendre le linge dehors.

L'équipe de Naruto avait fini la dernière mission de la journée. Naruto était épuisé et impatient à la fois, car il allait retrouver ce soir, sa belette d'amour. Naruto était en train de ranger son matériel dans son sac, quand Sai apparaît derrière lui, et pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

Sai susurrant sensuellement à son oreille : « Naruto-kun, tu as l'air si fatigué. Ça te dirait de venir aux sources chaudes avec moi, histoire de te relaxer et que l'on se rapproche un peu. »

Naruto a eu un imperceptible frisson de dégoût. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, au point que Sai lui fait du rentre dedans. Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils ont pris un bain ensemble pour la première fois aux bains publics, Sai n'a pas arrêter d'avoir des idées pas très nettes sur Naruto (notamment sur son pénis -- ;).

Naruto enlevant les mains de Sai brusquement : "Désolé, mais vois-tu, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, et je suis pressé."

Sur ces mots, il se mit en route pour la maison des Uchiwa et Sakura le rejoint en courant.

Sakura demandant avec un sourire à Naruto : "Naruto, tu veux bien venir boire un thé avec moi, Ino et Témari.

Naruto : "Mais Sakura, je dois rentrer à la maison... ."

Sakura insistant en tirant Naruto par le bras vers le salon de thé : "Tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes, le temps de prendre un thé. De plus, je dois te parler."

pensée de Naruto: "Je me demande de quoi elle veut me parler? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ,parce que je tiens à ma ration de calins le soir, avec mon lapin en pain d'épice."

Naruto : "Bon d'accord pour le thé. Par contre, il faudra pas que je reste trop longtemps."

Sakura enthousiaste : "Bien allons-y!"

Naruto et Sakura arrivent au salon de thé, et aperçoivent Ino et Témari assises, en entrant dans le salon. Sakura et Naruto passent commande à la serveuse, puis s'assisent près de leurs amies.

Sakura entamant la conversation et s'adressant à Naruto : "Naruto, je vais aller droit au but. J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi."

Naruto surpris : "Hein!!! Pourquoi cette question, Sakura-chan?"

sakura : "Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude."

Naruto : "Comment ça? Pas comme d'habitude?"

Sakura : "Tu fais des missions avec beaucoup de sérieux. Tu ne fais pas le pitre depuis quelques temps. Tu ne te gamelles pas, et tu as la tête dans la lune, une fois les missions finies."

Naruto, l'air rêveur : "Je pensais juste à la personne qui est la plus chère à mon coeur."

A ce moment-là, les filles se regardaient entre elles avec des airs de conspiratrices. Elles étaient décidées à savoir quelle était l'heureuse personne qui a pu capturer le coeur du blond, histoire de satisfaire leur curiosité.

Ino demandant à Naruto : "Tu peux nous décrire physiquement cette personne."

Naruto prenant un air béat, dont il a le secret : "Ah! Ses cheveux bruns ont l'air si doux!"

Témari s'adressant aux 2 filles : "Bon, on exclure l'hypothèse que cela concerne un de mes frères et l'une d'entre nous."

Naruto continuant son trip : "Ses cheveux sont si beaux et si longs... ."

Sakura récapitulant pour les filles : "Bon, il y a des chances pour que l'heureuse élue soit Hinata ou Tenten : cheveux longs, bruns."

Ino s'adressant à Naruto : "Elle doit avoir beaucoup de chance cette fille, d'avoir réussie à prendre ton coeur!"

Naruto toujours dans son délire : "il a des yeux si beaux qui me font rêver!"

Témari répétant : "IL... ."

Ino s'adressant à ses 2 amies : "Bon apparament, c'est un garçon. C'est donc pas Tenten, ni Hinata."

Sakura : "alors cela réduit notre champ d'investigation à : Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei et Neji (auteur : en tout cas ça peut pas être Orochimaru, il le deteste. enfin, nomalement.) Mais on peut enlever Iruka-sensei, parce qu'il le considère comme un père."

Naruto complètement euphorique : "Quand il me regarde avec ses yeux de braise, je me sens fondre sous son regard! ( auteur : je précise "regard de braise" au sens littéral de l'expression,lol)."

Ino : "Ah, bon!"

Temari : "En tout cas, c'est pas Shikamaru, parce qu'il a plus un regard bovin qu'un regard de braise!"

Sakura : "Cela veut dire, les filles, que la personne qu'aime Naruto a un regard perçant. Et tout porte à croire, que cette personne est Neji."

Naruto : "Ah! Mon bel ange aux yeux de braise..."(puis regarde la montre du salon de thé). "Mince, alors! Je suis vraiment à la bourre, et je dois rentrer à la maison! Bon les filles, merci pour cette invitation et à plus!"

Naruto sortit du salon et se mit en route vers la demeure des Uchiwa. Mais ce pauvre malheureux n'a pas vu le sourire à la fois sadique et conspirateur qui se dessinait sur les lèvres des filles.

Sakura s'adressant à ses 2 amies : "Les filles, je crois que j'ai un plan pour caser notre petit Naruto avec son ange qui s'appelle Neji."

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Auteur : moi je sais qui est l'ange aux yeux de braises! et c'est pas Neji!!!

Sasuke en colère : C'est quoi c'est pouffiasses qui case mon naru-chan avec n'importe qui!!!

auteur : Je compatis à ta douleur, mon ami!

sasuke : Et pourquoi tout les mec veulent me prendre mon naruto!!!

auteur : La solution serait que tu vas à Konoha règler cette affaire!

Naruto : OUUUUIIIN!!! Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi???

Auteur : Parce que t'es trop mignon!

Itachi : humph

auteur parlant à Naruto : Regarde Itachi, il prend ça avec PHILOSOPHIE! prends en de la graine!

Itachi : ... .

Orochimaru : C'est quand que j'interviens dans cette fic!

auteur : Ben quand, quand un de tes subordonné aura fait une connererie! ce qui va pas tarder!bisous à tous les lecteurs et lectrices


	7. 7 plan A : Ichiraku

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Co-auteur : STF

E-mail : goldseiya ifrance .com

msn : phibriza hotmail .fr

Dommage que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sinon, j'aurais demandé à l'Akatsuki de kidnapper les profs de ma bêta-lectrice, et de les garder en otage pour un petit moment.

Chine0 : je te remercie de suivre cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et répondra à certaines de tes questions !

Note : Ce qui est écrit en italique sont des passages du cahier d'Itachi. Les personnes intéressées par une vidéo sur le paradis du batifolages ou une amv de naruto, envoyez-moi vos adresses msn.

Place à la fic, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le plan A : Ichiraku.

Naruto se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison des Uchiwa. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la maison, il l'ouvrit et entra.

Naruto parlant fort comme à son habitude : « Je suis rentré !!! »

Itachi arrivant dans le couloir : « Bienvenu à la maison, mon chéri !!! »

Il s'approche de Naruto, et il le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa Naruto, pendant que celui-ci enlevait ses chaussures. Ensuite, Itachi se sépare de Naruto, afin que celui-ci puisse mettre ses chaussons.

Itachi s'adressant à Naruto : « tu as l'air épuisé mon cœur. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche… . »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auteur : Eh! Sasuke !!!

Sasuke : « quoi encore, sale tordue ? »

Auteur : « bah ! Qu'est ce qui passe ? C'est le cadeau de noël d'Itachi (à savoir le Kama-Sutra pour les gays) qui ne t'as pas plu ? »

Sasuke en colère : « oh ! La ferme !!! T'es lourde à vouloir caser mon Naru-chan avec ce traître ! »

Auteur : « Je t'ai appelé pour savoir un truc. Là, Naruto va prendre sa douche et …. Euh ! Sasuke, tu devrais arrêter de baver partout, et fermer la bouche, tu sais !?! (Sasu ferme sa bouche et reprend contenance). Je disais que Naruto allait prendre sa douche, et je me demandais si j'allais ou pas écrire un lemon Itachi/Naruto sous la douche. Cela pourrait être une opportunité intéressante, ouais ! »

Sasuke préparant le chidori à l'intention de l'auteur : « je ne te donnerai pas l'occasion d'inciter mon naru-chéri à me faire cocu !!! »

Auteur qui aime plaisanter : « oh, ça va !!! Montes pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Tu as besoin de moi pour arranger tes relations avec naru-chan ! Et puis, j'aime bien vous taquiner tous les deux, lol ! »

Sasuke faisant du boudin dans son coin : « Humph ! »

Auteur : « reprenons où nous en étions ! »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi chuchotant à l'oreille de Naruto : « … et je pourrais aussi venir te frotter le dos sous la douche, mon chéri. » (Auteur : à mon avis, il ne frottera pas que le dos.)

C'est à ce moment-là, que Kisame fit son apparition auprès de ce cher petit couple de tourtereaux.

Kisame embarrassé par la scène : « Euh ! Itachi-san ! Désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment aussi intime (tout bas pour lui-même : … et plein de guimauve), mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour préparer le repas de ce soir. »

Itachi a dû laisser son kitsune à contrecœur, et suivre Kisame jusqu'à la cuisine pendant que Naruto prit le chemin de la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien relaxante, Naruto se dirige vers la cuisine, où l'attendent un bon repas et ses 2 colocataires. Pendant le repas, Kisame annonça que Jiraya reviendrait demain après-midi, à la maison.

Juste après le dîner, Kisame se mit à faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps-là, du côté des 2 amoureux qui sont dans le salon :

Itachi assit dans un fauteuil du salon avec Naruto sur ses genoux et qui l'enlace tendrement : « alors mon chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Naruto en cajolant Itachi : « on a fait des missions pourries comme d'habitude ! Rien de palpitant, mon amour. »

Itachi prenant un air triste de chien battu : « Naru-chan, je suis si commun pour toi ? Mon amour, mon chéri, ça peut désigner n'importe qui ! Suis-je vraiment n'importe qui pour toi ? Je ne suis plus ta petite belette en chocolat ? »

Naruto prenant Itachi dans ses bras, tout en lui cajolant le dos : « Itachi, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux ! Tu es unique pour moi, et tu es aussi l'amour de ma vie ! » ( STf: Phibriza arrête! Toute cette guimauve va finir par me rendre malade)

Itachi fourrant sa tête dans le cou de Naruto : « J'aimerais que tu m'appelles ma belette en chocolat désormais, mon amour. »

Naruto avec un sourire rayonnant comme un soleil : « Je veux bien te surnommer ma belette en chocolat, si tu m'appelles mon kitsune en sucre. J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme cela ! »

Itachi commençant à déposer des baisers dans le cou de Naruto : « tes désirs sont des ordres, mon kitsune en sucre. »

Kisame avait fini de faire la vaisselle. Il monta dans sa chambre, avec une certaine fatigue sur les épaules. (STF: Je te comprends Kisame, ça doit vraiment être épuisant deux énergumènes pareils, surtout quand l'un d'entre eux est ton coéquipier et peut utiliser Amaterasu ou Tsukuyomi.)

Une fois dans sa chambre, Kisame sortit le cahier qu'il avait caché sous le matelas de son lit.

Il continua la lecture du cahier, qui se révèle être le journal intime d'Itachi.

_« Le 10 février,_

_Je suis parti me promener au bord de la rivière en solitaire, comme d'habitude. Je longeais la rivière en amont, à travers la forêt. Je flânais sans but précis. Soudain, je vis un peu plus loin devant, que je pouvais traverser la rivière par des petits rochers qui formaient un passage. Je décide de passer par ce passage, en sautant de pierre en pierre._

_Arrivé à la moitié du parcours, mon pied a glissé sur de ces pierres, et je suis tombé dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Je n'arrivais pas à nager pour rejoindre l'autre bord, à cause du courant de la rivière qui était trop fort. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me noyer, quand un inconnu plongea dans la rivière._

_L'homme nagea jusqu'à moi, et me prit dans un de ses bras afin de me faire gagner la terre ferme. Plus je regardais mon sauveur, plus il me donnait l'impression d'être un ange du ciel, venu pour me sauver._

_L'inconnu me sortit de l'eau. Ensuite, il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir en direction de mon village. J'étais tellement fatigué par tout cela, que je me suis endormi dans ses bras. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais tout seul dans ma chambre. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu le temps de remercier mon sauveur. Peut-être que je le reverrai plus tard, qui sait ? …. »_

Kisame leva les yeux du cahier, et prit un air perplexe. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet inconnu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto partit pour la clairière afin de s'entraîner avec son équipe. Il s'entraîna jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Avant de partir prendre un repas bien mérité, Kakashi a décidé que ces élèves pouvaient avoir quartier libre pour le reste de la journée, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de mission pour aujourd'hui. En effet, ce dernier avait estimé que ses élèves avaient bien travaillé ce matin, et qu'ils avaient mérité de se reposer. 

Kakashi s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée comme d'habitude, laissant ses élèves profiter de cet après-midi ensoleillé.

Sai s'approche de Naruto avec une démarche féline.

Sai avec un sourire qui pouvait cacher des intentions coupables : « Dis-moi Naruto-kun, cela te dirait de venir manger un morceau avec moi ! On pourra discuter et mieux se connaître pour améliorer notre travail d'équipe. »

Naruto d'un ton agacé : « Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai prévu d'autres choses. »

Sai allait répondre à cette réplique, quand il se prit un bon coup de poing de la part de Sakura. Sai fut mis KO, et Sakura en profita pour s'avancer vers Naruto.

Sakura avec un sourire radieux : « Naruto, je vais manger à Ichiraku avec Tenten, Ino, Temari et Neji ! (Puis elle fait un regard suppliant à Naruto) J'aimerais tant que tu viennes manger avec nous, entre amis ! »

Naruto regarde Sakura un moment, puis il soupira.

Naruto : « Bon d'accord ! Je veux bien venir manger avec vous. Mais je ne resterai pas très longtemps avec vous, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Sakura souriante, tirant Naruto par le bras : « Pas de problème ! Allez viens, les autres doivent nous attendre !!! »

Sakura entraîna Naruto jusqu'au restaurant de nouilles, où les attendaient Neji et les 3 filles (à savoir Tenten, Ino, Temari).

Naruto salua Neji et les filles. Notre petit groupe d'amis prennent place dans le restaurant, et chacun passait sa commande au cuistot et son assistante. Les 4 filles ont fait en sorte que les 2 garçons soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ino, Sakura, Temari ont mis Tenten au courant à propos de Naruto et de son « hypothétique » amour pour Neji. Pour être honnête, Tenten était curieuse de savoir comment réagirait Neji face à cette situation. Les 4 filles jettèrent des regards discrets vers les 2 garçons.

Naruto et Neji avaient l'air de se comporter comme d'habitude, mais les filles devaient penser que c'était seulement une apparence. Sans doute, la timidité masculine selon elles.

Naruto, quant à lui, continuait à parler de tout et de rien avec Neji et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Neji restait toujours égal à lui-même, et écoutait ce que disait Naruto.

Les filles avaient fini de manger, alors que les 2 garçons n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur repas. Les filles sortirent du restaurant en prétextant à voir du travail à faire, laissant Naruto et Neji seuls. En fait, les filles n'étaient pas loin du restaurant, afin d'espionner les 2 garçons.

Le groupe des filles (Ino, Sakura, Temari et Tenten) fut contrarié, quand elles virent Naruto et Neji se séparer juste après avoir fini de manger, sans aucun comportement équivoque de la part des garçons.

Elles décident de se réunir en conseil de guerre, afin de trouver une autre solution pour rapprocher les 2 garçons.

* * *

Le soir, dans la maison des Uchiwa : 

Kisame ayant fini la vaisselle et s'adressant à Jiraya et aux 2 amoureux (Itachi et Naruto) en train de roucouler en chœur : « Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. Par contre, Jiraya-sama vous allez devoir dormir dans le futon que je vous ai préparé. Il est dans la salle à manger. »

Kisame avait préparé un futon pour Jiraya pour 2 raisons plus ou moins valables. La première est, qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec un homme. La deuxième est que notre cher Kisame bouge beaucoup pendant son sommeil, et qu'il pourrait donner des coups inconsciemment à Jiraya, qui est encore convalescent. Inutile de préciser que le deuxième argument avancé par Kisame a convaincu Jiraya d'aller dormir ailleurs que dans le lit de Kisame. (STF: Disons surtout qu'il veut pas aller voir Tsunade avec des blessures réouvertes juste le lendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital.)

Une fois dans sa chambre, Kisame prit le vieux journal intime d'Itachi, et continua sa chambre passionnante lecture dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

Auteur : « Désolée du retard ! J'ai eu tout un tas d'obligations, puis je suis tombée malade. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que je vais mieux et que j'ai pu posté ce chapitre. » 

Sasuke dans une colère noire : « C'est quoi cette merde, l'auteur !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Neji et mon dobe !!! »

Auteur : « quelle histoire ? »

Sasuke à 2 doigts de péter un câble : « Non contente de caser mon Naru-chan avec mon traître de frère, tu veux le caser maintenant avec Neji !!! »

Neji protestant : « Mais, je ne veux pas être en couple avec cet idiot de Naruto ! »

Auteur : « Je vous signale que c'est Sakura qui essaye de caser Naruto avec Neji. Et au lieu de me chercher des poux sur la tête, vous feriez mieux d'aller tabasser Sakura pour son manque de discernement. »

Neji et Sasuke s'en allant avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, sharingan et byakugan dehors : « T'inquiète, on va s'occuper de cette sale emmerdeuse et de sa casasse !!! »

Auteur : « Ils ont font presque peur dans cet état. Enfin, envoyez-moi vos comms, car c'est un plaisir de les lire. »


	8. 8 plan B: Les bains publics

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Co auteur : STF

E-mail : goldseiya ifrance . com msn : phibriza hotmail . com

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi TT !

Site : Hi5 pour voir nos vidéos et montages AMV (sinon on se sert de msn pour envoyer les fichiers).

Note : Bon l'histoire commence à avancer doucement, mais il ne faut pas en rester là ! Y'a un p'tit blond qui désespère de voir son chéri ! Voici le chapitre 8 et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : Plan B, les bains publics.

« Le 1er mars,

Je suis parti chez le libraire de Konoha, sur la demande de ma mère, afin d'aller chercher le journal pour papa.

Sur le chemin, j'ai rencontré un homme chaleureux et amical, qui semblait être jounin, vu ses habits. Quand cet homme m'aperçu, il se mit à avoir un petit sourire, et il marcha dans ma direction. Il m'a adressé la parole, en me demandant comment je me portais depuis la dernière fois. J'étais très surpris par cette question. Devant mon air étonné, le jounin m'a expliqué que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé de la noyade, le mois dernier. J'étais un peu gêné (auteur : il avait les joues rouges comme une tomate, c'était trop mignon !), et j'ai bafouillé des remerciements. Même si je ne le voulais pas, mes joues étaient légèrement rosies. Mon sauveur me dit qu'il avait fait son devoir, et que c'était naturel. Puis il m'offrit un sourire, l'un des plus radieux que je n'ai jamais vu, au point que mon cœur rate un battement et se met à cogner dans ma poitrine. Je me demande quelle est cette étrange sensation.

Mon sauveur a dû me quitter pour remettre ses rapports de missions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais si triste de le quitter comme ça. Je me remets en route pour aller chercher le journal tout en pensant à mon sauveur. …. »

Kisame ferma le cahier l'air septique, puis il alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, 

Les filles (Tenten, Temari, Ino et Sakura) se sont réunies sur la place du village pour attendre Rock Lee. Ce dernier est arrivé pile à l'heure du rendez-vous donné par les filles (auteur : c'est louche, tout ça ! j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que ce pauvre malheureux va être mêler à un gros bordel sans le vouloir).

Lee, de bonne humeur : « Salut, les filles ! Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

Sakura, l'air charmeur (auteur : beurk !!!) : « Lee, nous avons un grand service à te demander. »

Lee, enthousiaste : « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'être utile, Sakura-san ? »

Ino avec le sourire : « Voilà, on aimerait que tu emmènes avec toi, Naruto et Neji, aux bains publics pour les hommes. »

Lee perplexe : « Euh ! Une question ! Pourquoi je les emmènerais là bas ? »

Tenten, sur le ton de la confidence : « Ecoutes-moi, Lee. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit, tu pourras rapprocher 2 personnes qui s'aiment follement, et qui sont trop timides pour se l'avouer l'un et l'autre. »

Lee commençant à comprendre : « Attends ! Ne me dis pas que Neji-san et Naruto-kun sont….. »

Temari finissant la phrase : « … amoureux l'un de l'autre. Oui. »

Sakura l'air suppliant : « Tu veux bien nous aider ? »

Ino soutenant la prière de Sakura : « Et puis, ils sont tes amis, tes camarades. Tu es un homme qui ne veut que le bonheur de ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lee répondant avec enthousiasme et détermination : « Comptez sur moi pour réunir ses 2 cœurs qui s'aiment, grâce à la fougue de ma jeunesse !!! »

Pendant que les filles remercient chaleureusement Lee pour son soutien à leur plan, voyons ce qui se passe du côté de l'akatsuki :

Le chef : « Cela fait longtemps que Kisame et Itachi n'ont pas donné de nouvelles. »

Sasori : « Cela ne leur ressemble pas. »

Deidara : « Il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un à leur recherche. »

Le chef se tournant vers Zetsu : « Retrouve-les et informe-les que les attendons. »

Sur ces mots, Zetsu quitta le sombre repaire de l'akatsuki, afin de se mettre en route.

* * *

L'équipe 7 de Kakashi (Sai, Naruto, et Sakura) venait de terminer ses missions de la journée. Naruto quitta ses co-équipiers, pour aller faire des courses à l'épicerie. Il avait promis à sa belette en chocolat de faire les courses, dans le but de préparer un bon sukiyaki pour ce soir.

Mais comme l'auteur est une sadique, notre Naru-chan national risque de modifier légèrement son emploi du temps. Sur le chemin menant à l'épicerie, Naruto rencontre Lee qui lui propose, et l'incite vivement pour aller aux bains publics avant d'aller faire les courses. Lee avait tellement insisté que Naruto dût céder à son caprice.

Et les voici arrivés devant les bains publics de Konoha. Lee se mit à regarder de tous les côtés.

Naruto s'adressant à Lee, l'air curieux : « Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Lee continuant à scruter les environs : « En quelque sorte, Naruto-kun. (Puis il immobilise son regard) Ah, tiens ! Voilà, Neji-kun ! Il est à l'heure. »

Naruto étonné : « A l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

Lee souriant à Naruto : « Je lui avais donné rendez vous ici pour qu'on puisse prendre un bain entre copains (auteur : Cela donne de la matière pour une partouse, ça !).

Naruto souriant : « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait ça. On va bien s'amuser (auteur : C'est plutôt moi qui vais bien m'amuser ! STF : Phibriza que vas-tu encore inventer pour faire tourner Naru-chan en bourrique !?) ! »

Neji marchait en direction de Lee et Naruto. Il les salua, puis il proposa d'entrer dans les bains des hommes.

Ce que ne savait pas les garçons, c'est que les 4 filles étaient dans les bains des femmes qui se situaient à côté de celui des hommes, afin de les espionner.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure Uchiwa :

Itachi, regardant un livre de cuisine et s'adressant à Kisame : « Je me demande quel dessert, je vais pouvoir réaliser ce soir ? Faut dire que mon kitsune d'amour est si gourmand. »

Kisame était sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision.

Pensée de Kisame : « Tu veux dire que c'est un gros goinfre, oui ! En plus, il me rappelle très bien cet autre goinfre de Kabuto ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à la frontière entre le pays du riz (oto) et celui du feu (Konoha) :

Le ninja qui suivait Sasuke tapis dans l'ombre, se mit à éternuer en même temps que la dernière remarque de Kisame.

Mais Sasuke qui était trop préoccupé par sa haine pour Itachi et son inquiétude pour son Naruto chéri, n'a pas entendu le bruit d'éternuement de Kabuto. (Auteur : Qui a dit qu'un ninja devait maîtriser ses émotions ? LOL !!!)

* * *

Retournons du côté du bain des hommes de Konoha :

Lee, Naruto, et Neji se détendent dans l'eau chaude et apaisante du bain. Neji et Naruto étaient à distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Lee observait les 2 jeunes garçons, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour rapprocher les 2 garçons. Neji et Naruto parlaient du prochain examen de chunin.

Naruto : « J'ai l'intention de m'inscrire au prochain examen de chunin. »

Neji : « Tu sais qu'en tant que jounin, je peux te donner des conseils pour l'examen, parce qu'il a bien évoluer depuis 3 ans. »

Naruto avec un grand sourire et en se grattant la tête : « Merci, c'est sympa de ta part ! Mais je n'aimerais pas prendre trop de ton temps, car tu dois aussi t'entraîner ! »

Lee intervenant dans la conversation : « Si Neji te propose de s'entraîner avec toi, tu devrais accepter. Cela vous permettra de vous améliorer et de progresser mutuellement. »

Naruto : « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Soudain, Naruto sentit dans l'eau, qu'une paire de mains était de lui tripoter les hanches, puis les fesses. Naruto est devenu tout rouge, et s'écarta de la place où il était très vite, devant les yeux incrédules de Lee et de Neji.

Lee et Neji : « Mais qu'est ce que tu as, Naruto ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? T'es tout rouge ! »

Naruto rouge de gêne et de colère : « J'ai senti des mains me peloter les fesses sous l'eau !!! »

Lee et Neji, rouges et choqués : « Hein !!! »

Soudain, on vit sortir Sai brusquement de l'eau, et il s'agrippe au cou du pauvre Naruto. (STF : Kyaaaa ! Pas lui ! Non, non, non, pas de cette pâle copie perverse de Sasu-chan !)

Sai accroché au cou de Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait : « Oh ! Naruto chéri, je suis si heureux de te retrouver ici ! Laisse-moi te frotter le dos, mon petit cœur ! »

Naruto se débattant comme un beau diable : « Mais lâche-moi, espèce de barjo pervers ! »

Sai collé à Naruto à la façon d'une sangsue : « Allons, ne fais ton timide ! Tu verras comme, c'est agréable ! » Et il se met à tripoter Naruto dans des endroits où on ne le fait pas en public, si on est bien élevé.

Le pauvre Lee est tombé dans les pommes à la vue de ce spectacle. Il se mit à couler à pic dans le bain, et c'est Neji qui fut obliger de repêcher le pauvre spécialiste du taijustu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto essayait d'échapper aux griffes d'un Sai à l'humeur coquine. Mais rien à faire, le jeune anbu refusait de lâcher Naruto.

Ce fut Neji qui vînt au secours du pauvre Naruto en détresse (Sasuke : c'était à moi de venir à son secours, et pas ce coincé de Neji ; auteur : la ferme et souffre en silence, gros lâcheur. STF : Elle a raison ! Quelle idée aussi de tout plaquer pour rejoindre ce pâté pour mangouste pourri !).

Il lui fît goûter son attaque « les 64 poings du Hakke », et il réussit à mettre Sai K.O.

Neji et Naruto sortirent de l'eau et emmenèrent Lee inconscient dans les vestiaires. Une fois dans les vestiaires, Lee reprit ses esprits, et il s'habilla en même temps que les deux autres garçons. Naruto et ses 2 copains étaient sortis des bains, quand Sai reprit ses esprits.

Du côté du bain des femmes, les jeunes kunoichis (en particulier Sakura) avaient une envie furieuse de massacrer Sai. En effet, elles ont entendu la dispute et les éclats de voix venant du bain des garçons. De toute façon, Sai ne perdait rien pour attendre, et Sakura avait hâte d'être à demain pour le trucider.

Naruto rentre dans la demeure des Uchiwa, après avoir fait des courses à l'épicerie.

Naruto se déchaussant à l'entrée de la maison : « Je suis rentré !!! »

Itachi qui est dans la cuisine : « Bienvenu à la maison, chéri ! »

Naruto entrant dans la cuisine : « Voilà les courses que tu m'as demandé pour ce soir, ma petite belette en chocolat. »

Itachi : « Merci mon petit renard en sucre. » Puis il embrasse Naruto sur la bouche. (Sasuke : j'ai envie de vomir, en voyant ça ! auteur : Tiens un sac pour te soulager. Deidara : Eh ! Mais c'est mon sac d'argile explosive !!! Pas un sac poubelle ! Sasuke : « bruit d'une personne qui vomit » auteur s'adressant à Deidara : Tiens et merci de nous avoir prêter ton sac. Deidara pleurnichant : boooooouuuuuuh !!!)

Naruto : « Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer le repas, ma belette chérie ? »

Itachi : « Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire mon petit renard adoré. Par contre, tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? »

Naruto : « Bien sûr ! »

Naruto dépose un bisou sur la joue d' Itachi, avant d'aller mettre la table. (Auteur : « Sasuke !!! Donne-moi ces kunais tout de suite, et laisse Itachi tranquille ! Sasuke vexé : humph ! STF : Et aussi tes shurikens, notre petit vengeur préféré. On ne veut pas que tu blesses Naru-chan par inadvertance, il est trop près d'Itachi. Sasuke : humph ! ).

Après avoir dîner en la compagnie de Naruto, Itachi, et Jiraya, Kisame monta dans sa chambre.

Une fois entrer dans sa chambre, notre ami requin s'affale sur son lit avec le journal d'Itachi à la main. Kisame allait pouvoir continuer sa passionnante lecture.

« Le 30 mai,

Cette journée est la meilleure journée que j'ai passée de ma vie. Mon sauveur (et l'amour de ma vie) est venu nous voir, moi et ma classe à l'académie.

Je trouve que c'est si merveilleux qu'il puisse venir nous voir, malgré ses lourdes obligations. Il a assisté à notre cours de lancer de shurikens et de kunais, dans lequel je lui ai montré tout mon talent. Il a aussi assisté au cours de taijutsu, où j'ai brillé par mon talent. Mon ange était émerveillé par mes performances, et mon professeur m'a félicité devant mon sauveur.

J'ai même réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour parler avec mon héros. Je lui ai dit que plus tard, je serais un grand ninja aussi valeureux que lui. Il m'a dit qu'il espérait que mon souhait se réalise, avec le plus beau des sourires. Ah ! Comme je l'aime !!! »

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Auteur revenant de vacances : « Bon, j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Il était temps. J'ai aussi publié mon one shot de Naruto, « Une journée à la plage pour l'Akatsuki » ! Il est marrant et je suis assez fière de mon travail ! Je tiens à remercier Kisame pour le magnifique parc aquatique, qu'il a créé pour moi pendant les vacances ! »

Kisame, l'air désabusé : « Y'a pas de quoi. »

Deidara en colère : « Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, sale pouffe ? Oser maltraiter mon art et un grand artiste comme moi ! Mon sac d'argile est un outil pour mon art ! Pas un vulgaire sac de poubelle ! »

Auteur : « Et tu laisserais un pauvre Sasuke tomber malade, sans rien faire pour le soulager ! »

Deidara : « Mais bien sûr que je l'aiderais ! En le tuant dans une jolie explosion. Comme cela, il n'aura pas le temps de souffrir. »

Auteur : « Essaye de te prendre pour l'auteur de cette fic, et je te promets une death fic avec toi comme victime. Ou encore mieux, un lemon avec toi et Tobi en seme. »

Deidara horrifié : « NON !!! PAS CETTE HORREUR ! »

Tobi en haussant les épaules : « Moi, cela ne me dérange pas, Deidara sempai. Je vous aime bien dans le fond. »

Deidara dans une colère noire : « Tobiiiii !!! Je vais te buter !!!!! (Cours après Tobi pour lui tordre le cou) »

Sasuke et Naruto : « Eh, l'auteur ! C'est quand que tu t'occupes de notre cas ? On l'attend toujours notre Sasu/Naru. »

Auteur : J'y travaille ! J'y travaille ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! (Je les fais mariner encore un ou deux chapitre et après je m'en occupe. Alors STF, range tes armes ! Il est pour bientôt ton couple chouchou.) Vous pouvez laisser des reviews et/ou signer la pétition pour sauver la carcasse de Tobi et de Sai. A plus et gros bisous à tous et à toutes.


	9. 9 plan c : la pyjama party

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster

Co auteur : STF

Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Je fais juste joujou avec, et je les rends à leur auteur dans un état douteux !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes de « une journée à la plage avec l'akatsuki » :_

_Je suis ravie de vos commentaires. Pour que kisame vous fasse une piscine, il suffit de négocier ça avec Itachi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer les membres de l'akatsuki en vacance à la plage, moi aussi. Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de votre soutien et de l'intérêt que vous portez à mes fics._

Note de l'auteur : Encore un chapitre de délire avant que les choses ne se corsent.

Chapitre 9 : Plan C : la pyjama party.

Kisame haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa lecture.

« Le 23 juillet,

Tout le village est venu présenter leurs félicitations à mes parents, pour la naissance de mon petit frère : Sasuke. Mon sauveur est venu, lui aussi, présenter ses vœux à mes parents. Mes parents furent très honorés, et ils ont félicité mon ange gardien chéri pour sa récente promotion. Malgré le monde qu'il y avait, j'ai pu lui parler pendant la fête que mes parents donnaient, en l'honneur de la naissance de mon petit frère.

Evidement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais comme cela ! Alors je lui ai dit que je l'admirais, et que je voulais être comme lui.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien avec un grand sourire, et qu'il espérait que je devienne un grand ninja. Je suis bien décidé à devenir le meilleur… . »

Kisame ferma le cahier en se grattant derrière la tête, et le cacha sous son matelas avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto partit au lieu de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7, afin de pouvoir partir en mission.

Il était très surpris par ce qu'il voyait, une fois qu'il fut sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Sakura était en train de massacrer à coups de poings un jeune anbu, dénommé Sai. Cette chère Sakura était en train de corriger Sai, pour son intervention impolie lors de la tentative de caser Naruto avec Neji dans les bains.

Une fois la séance de correction terminée pour Sai, Sakura salua Naruto, qui salua à son tour la jeune fille (auteur : la greluche plutôt.).

Trois heures et trente-cinq minutes plus tard, Kakashi arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, toujours en retard pour ne pas changer les habitudes. Kakashi parla des instructions des missions que l'équipe aura à effectuer aujourd'hui. Encore des missions de rang D, complètement pourries. Enfin, ça ne sera pas Naruto qui va s'en plaindre (auteur : pour une fois qu'il ne râle pas !), car les missions de rang D lui permettent de rester près de Konoha, et surtout près de sa belette en chocolat.

Une fois les explications sur les missions terminées, l'équipe n°7 se mit en route.

Voyons ce qui se passe du côté de la demeure des Uchiwa :

Kisame et Itachi ont fait un henge no jutsu, afin de pouvoir aller étendre le linge dehors. Ils sortent dehors avec des gros paniers rempli de linges.

Itachi commençant à étendre des draps et s'adressant à Kisame : « C'est dommage que Jiraya-sama ne puisse pas venir nous aider, vu qu'il est encore convalescent. »

Kisame qui étendait du linge : « Sans vouloir être vexant Itachi-san, Jiraya-sama nous donne plus de travail que l'on a déjà avec ses petits incidents nocturnes ! »(Auteur avec un sourire pervers : j'imagine très bien le genre de petits incidents, connaissant le pervers en question.)

Soudain, Itachi vit un buisson bouger et lança un Katon dessus par pur réflexe. Et devinez qui est la personne qui sorti du buisson enflammé, et dont la cape commençait à prendre feu très rapidement ? Allez un petit indice, cette personne est un lointain cousin des plantes carnivores. Vous avez bien deviné. Il s'agit bien de Zetsu, qui essaye d'éteindre sa cape qui était en feu. Enfin, heureusement que Kisame était là. Il a pu éteindre l'incendie de la cape de Zetsu (auteur : il risque d'avoir chaud au calbut, l'homme plante!) et celui du buisson avec un Suiton. Evidement, Kisame a aidé son collègue parce qu'il était motivé par le désir de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Zetsu : « Itachi, Kisame, je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? Cela fait un bout de temps que le patron attend votre rapport. »

Kisame, prenant Zetsu à part loin d' Itachi : « En fait, nous sommes ici en infiltration dans le but d'attraper le réceptacle de Kyubi. »

Zetsu : « Tu te fous de notre gueule, Kisame. Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore le réceptacle de Kyubi ? »

Kisame : « Justement, nous avons un plan pour endormir la méfiance de Konoha et gagner la confiance du réceptacle. Itachi-san est en train de gagner l'amour du réceptacle, en lui faisant croire qu'il éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour lui. »

Zetsu d'un air septique : « Et tu crois vraiment que le réceptacle va marcher dans votre piège ? »

Kisame : « Ecoutes-moi, Zetsu. Notre plan ne peut que marcher. On a la confiance de la vieille qui sert d'Hokage à Konoha. (Tsunade : Qui a osé me traiter de vieille ?) De plus, le jeune réceptacle est amoureux d'Itachi-san, depuis qu'il a fait une mauvaise chute et qu'il est tombé sur la tête. »

Zetsu : « Quand comptez-vous ramener le réceptacle dans le repaire ? »

Kisame, gardant son sang froid : « Quand on aura mis au point un plan pour enlever le réceptacle sans éveiller les soupçons. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Zetsu : « Bien, je rentre au QG rapporter au patron votre plan pour capturer le réceptacle. Sur ce bonne chance à vous. »

L'homme plante disparu, en se fondant avec le décor.

Itachi braquant un regard mauvais sur Kisame : « J'espère que tu ne penses pas vraiment livrer mon Naru-chan (Sasuke : c'est mon Naru-chan et pas le tien ! Sale traître !) au patron ! »

Kisame, fatigué et blasé : « J'ai dit cela pour gagner du temps, Itachi-san. Cela va nous permettre de réfléchir à une autre solution au problème. » (Auteur : pauvre Kisame, il est pris entre deux feux.)

Itachi, pas très convaincu : « Je l'espère pour toi ! Parce que sinon (il fait apparaître le Magenkyo Sharingan) … »

Kisame : « Je vous assure que j'ai dit cela seulement pour vous protéger tous les deux. »

Itachi : « Bon, terminons de mettre le linge à sécher avant de rentrer à la maison. »

Sur ces mots, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki continuèrent leur tâche ménagère.

L'équipe n°7 de Kakashi avait fini ses missions de rang D pour la journée, et elle se dirigeait vers le village. De plus, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et il fallait rentrer au plus vite au village.

Une fois les portes du village passées, Kakashi prit congé des jeunes gens de son équipe, dans le but de ramener au plus vite les affreux rapports de missions. Ensuite, le ninja à la chevelure argentée pourrait se consacrer à un de ses plaisirs de la vie : c'est-à-dire se consacrer à la lecture de ses bouquins favoris, écrits par un certain ermite pervers.

Du côté des petits jeunes :

Naruto qui allait s'en aller, en faisant un signe d'au revoir avec sa main : « Bon, je vous dis demain. Au revoir, Sakura-chan. »

Sai n'abandonnant pas l'affaire avec Naru-chan : « Naruto, que dirais-tu si je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ? Tu sais les rues ne sont pas très sûres de nos jours (auteur : elles le sont encore moins pour Naruto, depuis que tu es là, Sai !).

Naruto allait clairement opposer son refus à cette proposition plus que louche de la part de cet obsédé de Sai, quand Sakura lui foutu un méga coup de poing qui le cloua au tapis.

Sakura se tourne vers Naruto et lui prend le bras pour le tirer en aparté, loin de Sai.

Sakura avec un grand sourire : « Naruto, Hinata organise une pyjama party chez elle, ce soir. Tu veux bien venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Naruto prenant son air d'ahuri : « Euh … c'est quoi une pyjama party, Sakura-chan ? »

Sakura continuant avec son sourire de vendeur de voiture d'occasion : « En fait, une pyjama party consiste à ce qu'une bande d'amis passe la soirée, et la nuit ensemble dans la maison de l'un d'entre eux. »

Naruto hésitait à venir. Cela risquait d'inquiéter Jiraya, Kisame, et le plus important sa belette d'amour d'Itachi, s'il y allait sans prévenir. Pour réussir à convaincre Naruto, Sakura utilisa de manière fourbe son arme secrète : c'est-à-dire une bouille toute tristouille avec des yeux de chien battu. Et Naruto céda à son caprice, à la condition qu'il puisse envoyer une grenouille messager à Jiraya, pour le prévenir qu'il dormait chez Hinata.

Une fois que la grenouille messager fût partie avec le message attaché au dos, Naruto suivit Sakura jusqu'à la demeure des Hyuûgas où les attendent leurs amis.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jiraya-sama était confortablement installé devant la télé, situé dans le salon. Le pervers national de Konaha regardait une émission d'aérobic féminin à la télé, avec un air obsédé, et un peu de bave qui lui coule sur le menton (vu qu'il a la bouche ouverte).

Dans la même pièce, Kisame préféra s'occuper de son épée Sahameda (ou peau de requin pour les habitués de la francophonie), car il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une petite toilette à son épée chérie. Il est clair que pour le commun des mortels, l'affection particulière de Kisame pour son épée, pourrait paraître déplacée, voir même complètement ridicule. Mais pour notre ami requin, son épée est comme une petite amie ou une épouse.

Laissons Kisame à ses amours pour voir ce que fait un certain Itachi Uchiwa, alias « belette en chocolat » pour Naruto. Notre psychopathe préféré était entrain de préparer le dîner, tout en chantonnant une chanson d'amour. Il allait préparer des plats un peu plus raffinés, car il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer à son Kitsune en sucre.

Et pour l'occasion, Itachi avait prévu de mettre la table, et de la décorer dans un style romantique, avec des chandelles allumées, des pétales de roses disposées sur la table, entre autres choses (Auteur : quelque chose me dit qu'Itachi a sorti le grand jeu).

Pour finir de décorer, Itachi avait besoin des chandelles qui étaient posées sur la table de la salle à manger. Et c'est dans le but d'aller chercher les dites chandelles, qu'Itachi sortit de la cuisine, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la grenouille messager de Naruto dans l'entrée de la maison. Voyant la « sale bête » en train de saloper le sol de l'entrée qu'il avait astiqué avec ferveur et enthousiasme, Itachi dégomma la grenouille avec un kunai (Auteur : Oh, la merde ! On va avoir la SPA, Naruto et le ero sennin sur le dos.). La bestiole mourut sur le coup.

Itachi s'approcha de la dépouille de la bête, et il vit qu'un message était attaché sur son dos. Il détacha le message du cadavre de la grenouille, avant d'incinérer le batracien avec un Katon (auteur : je ne savais pas à quel point le Katon pouvait être utile ! Itachi : surtout pour faire disparaître les preuves de mon crime).

Une fois la grenouille devenue un petit tas de cendres, Itachi se mit à lire le message de Naruto qui était destiné au vieux pervers de Jiraya.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le message, une haine implacable et une colère sans limite s'emparèrent de lui, de manière sournoise.

Il transforma le message en petits confettis avant de le jeter rageusement dans la poubelle. C'est avec une tête et un regard à faire fuir un troupeau de kyuubi, qu'Itachi sortit de la demeure familiale avec la ferme intention de récupérer son renard en sucre, et faire endurer mille souffrances à ceux qui essayeront de se mettre en travers de son chemin. (Auteur : il flotte une odeur de massacre dans l'air, vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Du côté de la demeure des Huygas, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant, malgré le complot qui se préparait. Les participants de la pyjama party étaient dans la maison d'Hinata : Naruto, Neji, Hinata (cela va de soi), Sakura, Ino, Tenten, et Temari.

Ils avaient « dîné » grâce au buffet de nourriture préparé par les filles, et ils commencèrent la soirée par des jeux de groupes les plus classiques (Twister, action ou vérité, etc.) dans la chambre de Neji.

Seulement, le groupe de conspiratrices (à savoir Sakura, Ino, Tenten, et Temari) commençait à s'impatienter. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Hinata d'organiser cette pyjama party, sous le prétexte fallacieux que cela permettrait à Hinata d'être plus proche de Naruto-kun. Et là, les filles s'impatientaient parce que Neji et Naruto n'ont pas de gestes équivoques l'un vers l'autre. C'était désespérant selon les filles. Enfin, elles pensaient qu'une nuit à dormir avec Neji, permettrait à Naruto de déclarer sa flamme.

Quelques instants après que les filles eurent cette pensée, la lumière de la chambre de Neji s'interrompit brusquement.

Neji : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça doit être un fusible qui a dû sauter. »

Soudain, notre groupe d'ami voit apparaître dans le noir, deux sharingans rouges et menaçants. Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'Itachi exécuta un genjustu bien horrible sur tout le groupe d'amis, sauf Naruto qui tomba endormi sous l'effet du genjustu.

Une fois que le groupe de jeunes gens fut hors de combat, Itachi prit Naruto dans ses bras. L' Uchiwa serrait Naruto contre son cœur, comme s'il était une personne précieuse qui avait disparu depuis longtemps. Itachi se mit en route sans plus tarder vers la demeure des Uchiwa, avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Arrivé à la maison, Itachi posa Naruto sur le canapé du salon avant de dissiper le genjustu qui le faisait dormir. Naruto se réveilla comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve.

Itachi l'air boudeur : « Naruto ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on dînerait ensemble ce soir, et tu n'es pas venu ! »

Naruto essayant de se justifier auprès d'Itachi : « Mais ma petite belette en chocolat adorée…. . »

Itachi hystérique : « Non, il n'y a pas de mais ! Je viens de comprendre que tes amis comptent plus que moi, pour toi !! »

Naruto : « Pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui compte, mon chéri. Seulement mes amis m'ont invité à la dernière minute, et ils étaient si heureux de me voir que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser leur invitation. »

Itachi éclatant en sanglot (STF: Il est pas un peu OOC là le Itachi): « Et moi ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce que j'ai ressenti, quand j'ai lu ton message. Je me suis senti abandonner ! Et moi qui avais fait des efforts pour le dîner de ce soir, et voulait partager une bonne nouvelle avec toi ! »

Naruto se sentit très mal en voyant Itachi pleurer. Le problème était que le blond n'était pas vraiment à l'aise pour consoler quelqu'un. Mais malgré tout, il prit doucement Itachi dans ses bras. Puis, il se mit à lui caresser le dos.

Naruto avec douceur tout en berçant Itachi contre lui : « Je suis désolé mon amour. Je te promets de ne plus partir sans te prévenir, ma petite belette d'amour ! Allez, sèche-moi ces grosses et vilaines larmes, ma belette en chocolat ! »

Itachi se calma au fil du mouvement de balancier généré par Naruto. Le jeune blond sécha les larmes de l'aîné des Uchiwa, en déposant des petits baisers sur les joues.

Une fois qu'Itachi fut complètement calmé, Naruto confessa à sa belette en chocolat qu'il avait encore faim, malgré le fait qu'il s'était empiffré chez Hinata. L'Uchiwa lui répondit que cela tombait bien, car il avait tout préparer pour un délicieux dîner romantique. Même si Kisame et Jiraya vont avoir l'air de tenir la chandelle. Mais cela n'est pas grave, car ils en ont l'habitude depuis le temps.

Sur ces bonnes paroles d'Itachi, Naruto et l'aîné des Uchiwa se dirigent vers la cuisine, où les attendaient Kisame, Jiraya, et un fabuleux dîner.

Kisame prit sa douche juste après le dîner, puis il monta dans sa chambre (vu qu'il est dans la chambre des parents, et que Jiraya le pervers dors dans la salle à manger.), en se grattant quelque peu la tête.

Un air blasé sur le visage, il prit le journal d'Itachi-kun qui était planqué sous le matelas du lit, et il s'allongea sur le lit pour continuer sa passionnante lecture.

« Le 11 octobre,

Aujourd'hui est le jour le plus horrible de mon existence. Nous nous sommes rendus devant la montagne des Hokages, pour rendre un dernier hommage aux shinobis qui sont morts pendant le combat contre le démon renard, Kyuubi.

Ce combat qui avait eu lieu hier soir, a laissé des séquelles dans le paysage du pays du feu, dans nos cœurs, et surtout dans le mien. Mon cœur saigne en voyant le cercueil, où repose mon bien aimé devant moi. Je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes qui coulaient les unes derrière les autres, sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Je me sens si seul, si perdu sans lui. J'ai le cœur si froid, quand je pense que son sourire n'illuminera plus mes jours, ni ma vie. Je me sens vide, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de moi, je m'en fiche maintenant à présent. Je ne quitte pas le corps de mon ange des yeux. Je me dis qu'il n'est pas mort seulement pour notre village, mais aussi pour me protéger. L'homme de ma vie a choisi de mourir en ninja, pour sauver le village.

Mais une chose est sûre et certaine : même si la personne la plus chère à mon cœur est morte, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je t'aimerai toujours mon Hokage, Yondaime. »

Kisame leva le nez du journal intime d'Itachi.

Pensées de Kisame : « Bon, je crois que cela explique pas mal de choses. Je veux bien croire que Naruto ressemble au défunt Yondaime Hokage. Mais aller jusqu'à pousser le vice de demander Naruto-kun en mariage, Itachi-san a fait très fort cette fois-ci !! »

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Reviews, s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

Bla Bla de l'auteur

Auteur : « je tiens à m'excuser pour ce gros retard dans la publication. Avec les cours à l'Université et la difficulté de trouver les bons mots pour mes fics, ce n'était pas de tout repos ! »

Jiraya : « c'est quoi cette merde où tu martyrises les grenouilles !! »

Auteur : « je savais que allais la sentir passer celle-là ! T T ; »

Sasuke : « Phibriza !! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage entre mon traître de frère et mon Naru-chan ? Tu m'avais promis d'arranger l'histoire pour que je finisse avec mon renard chéri !! »

Naruto qui chiale : « il est hors de question que j'épouse Itachi !! »

Auteur qui n'écoutait pas Sasuke, et s'adressant à Naruto tout en sortant un mètre ruban de sa poche : « Dis-moi Naru-chan, tu connais tes mensurations ? »

Naruto s'énervant contre l'auteur : « Et en quoi mes mensurations pourraient changer quelque chose à ma situation ? »

Auteur ne prenant pas la mouche : « c'est pour savoir quel genre de vêtement, je vais bien pouvoir te mettre pour ton mariage avec Itachi. Une robe ou un kimono ? »

Naruto qui pleurniche de plus bel sur l'épaule de Sasuke : « Sasuke !! Ne me laisse pas avec cette folle ! »

Sasuke fantasmant sur Naruto dans diverses tenues de mariée, avec un peu de bave sur les lèvres : « …… . »

Naruto, boudeur : « Pervers !! »

Itachi, l'air septique : « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait en sorte que je sois amoureux de Yondaime ? »

Auteur : « Ben, vous avez tous les deux un point commun : vous êtes des surdoués. Et je supposais aussi que tu n'aurais pas du tout envie d'être avec Kakashi ou Jiraya-sama, je me trompe?"

Itachi,l'air neutre : « Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour atteindre la débilité la plus profonde ! Encore heureux que tu y as réfléchit."

Auteur :...

Jiraya, outré : « je refuse d'être mis en couple avec un homme ! JE NE SUIS PAS HOMOSEXUEL!!"

Kisame et Naruto en chœur, tout en adressant un regard noir à Jiraya : « Permettez-nous d'en douter, vu les rêves tordus que vous faîtes la nuit !! »

Orochimaru se réveillant, la tête dans le chou : « Hein? »

Jiraya, scandalisé : « C'est faux ! Et c'est de la pure calomnie !! »

Itachi, avec son flegme Uchiwa habituel : « Bon, laissez des reviews et l'auteur se fera une joie de répondre à vos commentaires. Pour les fautes et la grammaire, sachez que sa béta lectrice corrigera ce chapitre en ligne, dés qu'elle aura un peu de temps libre. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre et à bientôt."


	10. 10 Le mariage

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Co auteur : STF

E-mail : ou 

Disclamer : Malgré toutes mes tentatives de magouilles auprès de l'auteur, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, snif TT !

Résumé : Itachi a demandé Naruto en mariage et ce dernier a accepté. Sasuke arrivera-t-il à temps pour empêcher cette union ?

Note : bon, les fans qui voulaient un mariage, vous allez être servis ! Et STF a bien un compte sur mais elle n'écris pas pour l'instant en prétextant qu'elle n'est pas très douée pour ça ;! Donc pas de fic d'elle pour le moment !

Chapitre 10 : Le mariage

Une nouvelle journée se lève à Konoha, comme tous les matins. Cependant, cette journée n'allait pas se dérouler comme les autres. Enfin, cela était la remarque de la 5ème Hokage.

Très tôt le matin, elle fût réveillée par Shizune, alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau. Son assistante était arrivée en catastrophe dans son bureau, pour lui annoncer que plusieurs chunins (Hinata, Neji, Sakura, et les autres) avaient été trouvé inconscients dans la demeure des Hyugas, et avait été transféré à l'hôpital pour recevoir les premiers soins.

Tsunade se mit à bailler de manière fort peu élégante.

Tsunade s'adressant à Shizune tout en s'étirant un peu : « Bon, j'irai les voir plus tard dans la journée. Pour le moment, nous avons un mariage à célébrer ce matin. Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour la cérémonie, vu que c'est moi qui vais officier. »

La Sanin des limaces sortit de son bureau, suivie de son assistante afin d'aller se préparer.

Il était 9H00 du matin, quand Naruto se fit livrer son Kimono de mariée à son appartement.

Le petit kitsune s'était levé très tôt pour aller à son appartement, afin de se préparer pour son mariage. Il avait pris une bonne douche, et il s'était mis à se pouponner en attendant que son kimono « féminin » lui soit livré.

Vous vous demandez sûrement tous pourquoi Naruto va porter un kimono de mariage traditionnel japonais, de type « féminin » plutôt qu'un kimono de type « masculin » ?

Eh, bien ! Pour répondre à cette question, on peut dire qu'une certaine belette en chocolat en est la cause. Il est bon de préciser que le jeune Itachi avait fait un caprice à son kitsune en sucre, pour qu'il accepte de mettre un kimono de « mariée ». Naruto avait refusé au début. Mais à force de suppliques et de cajoleries, Itachi avait convaincu Naru-chan à porter ce genre de kimono.

Et maintenant, Naruto se retrouve avec le beau kimono de cérémonie féminin en face de lui. Le vêtement avait une coupe très traditionnelle, qui dégageait un certain charme.

De plus, Naruto se rendit compte en essayant le kimono, que malgré le fait qu'il pèse lourd (nda : un kimono traditionnel de mariage pour une femme pèse environ 30 kg, si je ne me trompe pas), le blanc immaculé du vêtement faisait ressortir à merveille son teint et la couleur de ses yeux. Finalement, il ne regrette pas d'avoir céder au caprice de sa petite belette en chocolat.

Le ninja blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps qu'il parte pour la demeure Uchiwa, car son futur époux l'y attend.

Une certaine effervescence planait sur la demeure Uchiwa. Itachi avait opté pour le kimono traditionnel, que porte les hommes japonais pour leur mariage. Et il avait une classe folle dans ce kimono noir et blanc.

Kisame, quant à lui, avait fini de préparer Jiraya-sama qui ne pouvait pas s'habiller seul (auteur : vu qu'il est encore convalescent.). Il pouvait maintenant s'habiller pour la cérémonie. D'ailleurs, il devait se dépêcher, car l'Hokage allait bientôt arriver pour célébrer le mariage.

Sasuke venait d'arriver au village caché de Konoha (Auteur : gare à tes fesses, Naruto ! Gaara : comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes fesses ? Auteur : rendors-toi - - ;!).

Il venait d'escalader les murs d'enceinte du village, avec une facilité déconcertante. Maintenant, le cadet des Uchiwa se met à sauter de toit en toit, dans le but de repérer Naruto dans le village. Ce que ignore notre cher ami Sasuke, c'est que Kabuto l'avait pris en filature depuis Oto no kuni, et qu'il continue de le suivre dans le village de Konoha.

Pour commencer ses recherches, Sasuke semblait se diriger vers le quartier des Uchiwa. Il arriva bientôt à sa maison familiale, et il pénétra dans le grenier pour mieux observer ce qui se passe, avec Kabuto pas très loin derrière lui.

Sasuke continua à évoluer dans la maison jusqu'à arriver près de la salle à manger. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil, et ce qu'il y vit ne lui a pas plût du tout.

Le cadet des Uchiwa a vu Kisame ramener à l'autel un Naruto vêtu d'un beau kimono de mariée, et que le futur époux n'était d'autre que son traître de frère. Le petit Sasuke était tellement occupé à voir rouge, qu'il n'entendait pas Kabuto qui se rapprochait de lui. Kabuto posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune Uchiwa qui se retourna pour lui faire face, le sharingan déclenché.

Sasuke contrarié et énervé : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici la tique blonde ! Tu ne vois pas que tu me gênes ! »

Kabuto qui se veut conciliant : « Je suis désolé, Sasuke-kun. Mais voyez vous, je veille sur les intérêts de mon maître. Vous êtes son prochain réceptacle, et il serait malheureux, qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. »

Sasuke en chuchotant à Kabuto : « Tais-toi, Kabuto ! J'essaye de trouver un plan pour enlever Naruto, et je n'entends rien si tu te mets à parler. »

Kabuto se tut et il observa la cérémonie de mariage qui se déroula dans la salle à manger, avec Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle à manger, du côté des futurs mariés :

Tsunade se tenant devant les 2 époux : « nous sommes ici présents pour unir ses 2 êtres humain par les liens sacrés du mariage. Avant d'échanger les alliances, les époux vont d'abord échanger leur serment. »

Caché en haut du plafond de la salle à manger, Sasuke cramait de rage, tout en essayant d'avoir une idée pour empêcher ce désastre. (Nda : eh ! Du calme, Sasu-chan ! Tu brûles !!)

Il se tourna vers Kabuto qui observait la scène à ses côtés, quand soudain il eu une idée lumineuse .Un sourire narquois et sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis il entreprit de révéler son plan à Kabuto, quitte à le menacer pour avoir sa coopération.

Mais retournons à la cérémonie de mariage :

Itachi qui regardait Naru-chan d'un air amoureux et gourmand : « Moi, Uchiwa Itachi. Je promet de prendre pour époux (auteur : c'est pas plutôt épouse dans ce cas là ? STF : bon ! Sasuke, c'est quand tu veux ! Faudrait peut-être que tu débarques !) Uzumaki Naruto pour le meilleur et pour le pire (auteur : Surtout le pire, Naru-chan a toute l'Akatsuki aux fesses. D'ailleurs, elles sont jolies les fesses à Naruto ! Enfin, je m'égare - - ; ), jusqu' à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Naruto avait les joues roses et un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Tsunade : « c'est à ton tour maintenant, Naruto. »

Naruto souriant à Itachi : « Moi, Uzumaki Naruto. Je jure de te prendre pour époux, et d'être à tes côtés dans les jours de lumière comme dans ceux de ténèbres. Je veux rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Tsunade : « Maintenant que les époux ont échangé leurs consentements, que celui ou celle qui s'oppose à cette union parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

Soudain, les futurs époux, les 2 témoins (Kisame et Shizune), Jiraya et Tsunade virent un Kabuto faire un gros trou dans le plafond de salle à manger, pour atterrir entre 2 futurs époux.

Kabuto se jetant au cou d'Itachi et le serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait : « Je m'oppose à cette union. Itachi, je t'aime mon amour ! Épouse-moi mon chéri ! »

Sur ces mots, Kabuto roula un gros patin à Itachi, qui était trop choqué pour réagir.

(Auteur : eh ! Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué avec Kabuto ? Tu l'as soulé au saké ? Sasuke avec un sourire supérieur et satisfait : humph.)

Naruto, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux : « Itachi, qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire ? Comment peux-tu ….. . »

Naruto n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase, car Sasuke avait surgit de derrière lui, et il lui plaqua un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche. Naruto s'endormit presque instantanément, et il s'écroula dans les bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke avec un air malicieux et suffisant : « je vous emprunte la mariée avec ou sans votre permission ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit des bombes de fumigènes qu'il lança au sol, afin de camoufler sa fuite avec le petit blond dans ses bras. Sasuke prit la fuite avec Naruto dans ses bras, vers la direction de Oto no kuni.

Pendant que Sasuke filait à l'anglaise avec son beau blond au bois dormant. Itachi avait repris ses esprits, et il essayait de repousser les avances ennuyeuses de Kabuto. Cependant, Kabuto ne voulait rien savoir, et il continuait d'embêter Itachi. Tant et si bien, que le déserteur de Konoha perdit patience, et il envoya l'espion d'oto no kuni faire un petit séjour gratuit dans le monde du tsukuyomi, avec tout le confort et l'esthétisme qui accompagne cette attaque (auteur : en bref, le Kabuto a très mal, et il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Enfin, il l'a un peu cherché. Il ne faut jamais se mêler des histoires de cul des autres.).

Godaime regardait avec dépit tout le désordre qui se présente à elle. Malgré une effroyable migraine qui se pointait dans son crâne, elle se mit à réfléchir au moyen de récupérer Naruto, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Fin de chapitre

Bla bla de l'auteur

Auteur : « je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais beaucoup d'obligations en tout genre à honorer. Enfin un autre chapitre de fini ! Maintenant, on peut dire que l'histoire a vraiment bien avancée. »

Sasuke : «je suis assez content de ce chapitre. Pour une fois que je passe à l'action et que je récupère mon dobe. »

Naruto : « Ouf ! J'ai échappé au mariage et une nuit de noce avec Itachi ! Sasuke est venu me sauver et j'en suis encore tout ému ! »

Auteur regardant des photos et les montrant à Naruto : «Regarde Naruto ! Je suis allée à épitanime2008 et j'ai fait des photos super. Là je suis avec un Hidan, et là je suis avec un kimimaro. Ah ! Celle là c'est une de mes préférées, ou il y a petit Sasuke et Sasuke version shippuden qui se font câlin. »

Naruto avec un peu de bave : « Dis tu me donnes cette photo ? »

Auteur : «Je te ferais une copie si tu veux. »

Sasuke gêné : «Non mais ! Je ne me donne pas en spectacle comme ça !! »

Naruto portant sur attention sur une photo : « c'est quoi cette photo, Sasuke témé !? »

Sasuke regardant la photo avec des gros yeux de merlan frits : «Phibriza ! C'est quoi cette merde ?? »

Auteur : « Ben, sur cette photo j'embrasse sur la joue un Sasuke version Shippuden (un cosplayeur déguisé en Sasuke). J'en ai une autre où il me prend dans ses bras."

Naruto avec les yeux de Kyubi : « je t'apprendre à draguer mon Sasuke, dés que j'ai le dos tourné ! »

Sasuke avec le sharingan enclenché : «je vais te donner un coup de main, mon usuratonkachi ! »

Auteur voyant que cela tourne au vinaigre pour elle : «Bon, je vous donne rdv au prochain chapitre ! laissez moi vos comms et vos adresses mail si vous voulez les photos d épitanime

(puis elle part en courant avec sasu et naru aux fesses, tentant de sauver sa peau) .


	11. annonce de l'auteur

Annonce de l'auteur

Annonce de l'auteur

Bon, j'ai un petit problème sur cette fan fic.

Je reçois de plus en plus de reviews me demandant une fin à cette fic avec du Ita/Naru, alors qu'elle devrait se terminer avec du Sasu/Naru.

Je publie cette annonce pour faire un sondage, parmi mes lecteurs/lectrices sur les options suivantes :

1 – une fin avec un Ita/Naru uniquement.

2 – une fin avec un Sasu/Naru uniquement.

3 – j'écris 2 fins (Ita/Naru et Sasu/Naru) et je refais une autre publication de l'histoire sous un titre différent pour la fin Ita/Naru. Dans la fic originale, ça sera la fin Sasu/Naru qui sera publiée.

Vous pouvez voter 1, 2, ou par reviews ou par la fonction sondage si vous le voulez.

Je vous remercie tous d'avance de votre intérêt pour ma fic, et je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour la terminer.

Phibriza Hellmaster


	12. Résultats des votes

Décision de l'auteur

Bon ! Vu que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews me demandant d'écrire les deux fins différentes, je suis en train de travailler sur la fin Itachi / Naruto, en parallèle de la fin Sasuke / Naruto.

Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes de vos messages de soutien.

De plus, je publierai la fin Itachi / Naruto sous le titre suivant : « Amour de courte durée version Ita/naru ». La version originale sera la version Sasu/Naru.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour l'attente occasionnée. Il faut dire que, entre mes examens, mes obligations sociales, et les défis que m'a lancés STF, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture de cette fic. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais vite rattraper mon retard.

Bisous, Phibriza Hellmaster.


	13. Attrappes moi si tu peux!

**Amour de courte durée version Sasuke/naruto**

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Bêta lectrice et co-auteur : STF

Genre : OOC, Yaoi, romance, et humour.

Disclamer : Malgré mes tentatives de négociation avec l'auteur du manga, les personnages et les décors du monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur : Bon vu le nombre de reviews qui me demandent d'écrire les 2 fins différentes. Je préviens néanmoins qu'il risque d'avoir un peu de spoiler, parce que cela m'arrange pour faire une fin toute mimi.

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 : Attrapes-moi si tu le peux !

Pendant que Godaime se débrouille comme elle peut avec le merdier crée par Sasuke, retournons auprès de celui-ci pour voir ce qu'il fait.

Sasuke venait à peine d'arriver en grand secret à Oto no Kuni, grâce à un ninjustu spatiotemporelle. Chargé de son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, il parvint à se faufiler dans les couloirs du repaire d'Orochimaru, jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était attribuée.

Une fois entré dans la pièce, il ferma la porte. Puis il déposa délicatement un Naruto endormi au milieu de son lit. Le cadet des Uchiwa s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et il se mit à contempler le réceptacle de Kuuybi dans son sommeil « forcé ».

Pensée de Sasuke : « Il est si mignon comme ça, endormi et habillé de ce kimono. (Il bave) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je craque devant cet Usuratonkachi ? Sans doute à cause de ses yeux bleus pétillants, et de son sourire chaleureux. »

Soudain, le jeune Uchiwa fût tiré de ses pensées par des gémissements, venant de son lit. Naruto avait bougé pendant son sommeil, mais il ne se réveillait pas pour autant. Le jeune brun oublia la frayeur que lui a causé Naru-chan, en bougeant dans son sommeil. En effet, Sasuke était littéralement hypnotisé par la vue d'un Naruto endormi. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui du dormeur. Le bout des doigts de sa main droite effleurait les lèvres du blond, qui frémissaient à leur contact.

Tout à coup, naruto ouvra très lentement les yeux de manière jusqu'à être mi-clos. Naturellement, notre cher Naru-chan national était dans le cirage.

Naruto s'adressant à Sasuke avec un sourire endormi : « Bonjour Itachi, ma petite belette en chocolat adorée. »

A ces mots, Sasuke ressentit une colère brûlante qui montait en lui, de façon sournoise. (Auteur : fais gaffe Sasu ! tu vas cramer à ce rythme là !)

Sasuke en colère, secouant Naruto comme un prunier en le tenant par les poignets : « Comment oses-tu me faire ça, Naruto !!! Tu es à moi et pas à lui ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! »

Naruto se réveillant d'un coup surpris et apeuré : « Mais, qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Où est Itachi, ma petite belette en chocolat ? »

Sasuke hurlant sa colère noire et sa frustration sur un Naruto qui est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots : « Mais tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Et toi, tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup !!! Ouvres les yeux, bon sang ! Itachi ne t'aime pas ! Il se sert de toi pour ses propres intérêts ! »

Naruto éclatant en sanglots et braillant : « Vous êtes méchant ! Je ne vous connais de nulle part, et vous dîtes des choses atroces sur mon Ita-chan ! »

Naruto continua à pleurer, à brailler devant un Sasuke décomposé par le fait que son dobe ne le reconnaît pas et qu'il agissait de manière bizarre.

Notre cher petit kitsune pleurait et braillait si fort, qu'il attira Orochimaru vers la chambre de Sasuke. Il était visiblement mécontent qu'on le réveille en plein milieu de se sieste.

Orochimaru mécontent et un peu endormi : « Je peux savoir la raison de tout ce boucan ? »

Orochimaru tira soudain une tronche stupéfaite en voyant un Naruto-kun pleurant en kimono de mariée, et qui était foudroyé du regard par un Sasuke énervé.

Orochimaru, l'air perplexe : « Je peux savoir pourquoi Naruto-kun est ici dans une tenue pour le moins des plus inhabituelles ? »

Sasuke s'adressant au vieux serpent avec un air agacé : «Naruto n'a pas l'air de me reconnaître. Il dit des compliments remplit de guimauve sur mon traître de frère. Et pour finir, il pousse la lubie de vouloir se marier avec lui ! »

Orochimaru, intéressé : « En effet, c'est un comportement pour le moins étrange de la part de Naruto-kun. »

Sasuke cherchant des lumières à ses questions : « vous avez une explication qui me permettrait de comprendre son attitude ? »

Orochimaru, réfléchissant : « En y pensant bien, je me souviens que Tsunade m'avait de ce phénomène, il y a très longtemps. Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'elle m'a dit, Naruto serait atteint d'une amnésie partielle. Cela signifie que Naruto a perdu une partie de ses souvenirs à la suite d'un choc physique ou psychologique. Du coup, je pense qu'il a dû perdre les souvenirs te concernant. Et les sentiments qu'il avait à ton égard, il les a transféré sur ton frère. »

Sasuke : « Et il n'y a pas un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ? »

Orochimaru : « D'après ce que m'avait dit Tsunade, la mémoire peut lui revenir à la suite d'un choc psychologique, ou autre. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Itachi et Kisame viennent d'arriver à Oto no Kuni, dans le but de sauver Uzumaki Naruto. Mais il semblerait que nos 2 ninjas déserteurs préférés manquent cruellement de chance, car ils sont tombés sur de simples ninjas soldats qui montaient la garde.

Pour une attaque surprise que nos amis voulaient être discrète, nous pourrons dire qu'ils repasseront tous les deux.

Retournons voir ce qui ce passe du côté de Sasuke et son dobe chéri :

Sasuke s'adressant au sanin des serpents, tout en gardant un œil sur un Naruto pas très rassuré : « c'est facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

Orochimaru ne pouvait pas proposer une solution, car un de ces gardes venait à sa rencontre en courant comme si il avait le Kyubi au cul.

Le garde affolé : «Orochimaru-sama ! Deux hommes membre de l'Akatsuki attaquent le village ! »

Orochimaru, blasé de voir que beaucoup de gens rentrent chez lui comme dans un moulin : « Bon, Sasuke tu restes ici avec ton invité. Moi, je vais accueillir ses 2 intrus comme il se doit (auteur : à coups de kunais et de shurikens évidement !). »

Sur ces mots, le vieux serpent laisse Sasuke-kun tout seul, en tête à tête avec dobe chéri. Sasuke se mit à réfléchir aux paroles du vieux serpent, et donc au moyen de faire retrouver la mémoire à son baka chéri. Puis, il eu soudainement une idée qui pourrait peut-être marcher.

Sasuke avec une apparente bienveillance calculée : « tu sais Naruto. Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop dur avec toi et Itachi. Après tout, il est la seule famille qui me reste. »

A ces mots, Naruto arrêta de pleurnicher et il commença à se détendre.

Sasuke continuant à amadouer Naruto avec un ton mi-mielleux et mi-désolé en apparence : « je suis tellement désolé de toutes les méchancetés que j'ai dites. J'aimerais me faire pardonner en t'offrant un cadeau surprise. Pour cela, peux-tu fermer les yeux, s'il te plaît ? »

Naruto ferme les yeux avec une naïveté qui le caractérise, attendant la surprise promise.

Sans laisser le temps de réagir, Sasuke embrassa à peine bouche un Naruto surpris, qui se laissa aller au baiser. Au bout de quelques instants, le blond commença à se débattre dans les bras du jeune Uchiwa. Le jeune brun fût obliger de lâcher Naru-chan à regret.

Naruto regardant Sasuke avec un air ahuri et une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Et puis, pourquoi tu m'embrasses, teme ??? Punaise ! Quel mal de crâne ! En plus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! »

Sasuke : « je suis content que tu aie retrouvé la mémoire. »

Naruto, nageant en pleine confusion : « Hein ! Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui se passe ; et pourquoi je suis dans une tenue pareille (il désigne son kimono de mariée) ? »

Sasuke : « je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, parce qu'on doit se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible ! Il risque d'y avoir du grabuge dans le coin (auteur : je te le fais pas dire !ça risque d'exploser!^^). Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à Konoha. »

Naruto : « D'accord, je te suis ! »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke et Naruto se mettent en route pour le village caché de Konoha.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Auteur : « bon ! C'était dur, mais j'ai réussi à tout gérer à peu près. »

Naruto et Sasuke sautant au cou de l'auteur : «On t'adore ! On est enfin ensemble tous les 2 !!! »

Auteur : « Autant pour moi^^ ! »

Itachi : « Et moi ?c'est quand tu finis cette mascarade bidon avec mon personnage ? »

Auteur : « Au prochain chapitre, ma petite belette en chocolat adorée^^ ! »

Itachi qui boude dans son coin.

Auteur : « Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des reviews et vos commentaires. Cela fait toujours plaisir. »


	14. tout est bien qui fini bien, ou presque!

**Amour de courte durée version Sasuke/naruto**

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Bêta lectrice et co-auteur : STF

Genre : OOC, Yaoi, romance, et humour.

Disclamer : Les personnages et les décors du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est dommage d'ailleurs T_T.

Note de l'auteur : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Résumé : Un vieux serpent qui voit la lune rouge en plein jour, un Sasuke heureux de rentrer au bercail, un Kisame martyrisé, et un Itachi redevenu lui-même sont au programme.

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.

Chapitre 12 : tout est bien qui fini bien ou presque !

Pendant que Sasuke et Naruto se mettent en route pour le village caché de Konoha, voyons ce qui se passe du côté de l'équipe de secours composée d'Itachi et de Kisame.

Kisame et Itachi étaient en train de se débarrasser des ninjas qui montaient la garde, avec une aisance déconcertante.

Cependant le diable avait décidé d'être de la partie, car il y avait la peau d'une banane mangée par Jirobo qui traînait près des pieds d'Itachi. Malheureusement, Itachi posa son pied sur la peau de banane, et il glissa dessus. Le jeune ninja tomba et il se cogna la tête contre un mur qui se situait à côté des 2 nukenins.

Le jeune Uchiwa se retrouve par terre, complètement sonné. Kisame a dû se farcir le reste des gardes tout seul, avant d'aller secouer Itachi pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits (auteur : c'est pas sérieux d'être dans les vapes en plein combat ! enfin pas pour un Uchiwa.).

Ce fût ce moment précis que choisit Orochimaru pour apparaître devant les 2 intrus.

Orochimaru avec un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres : « Ah ! Ce manteau et cette tenue, que de souvenir ! Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter sur des anecdotes ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi choisit de reprendre ses esprits, avec une épouvantable migraine en prime (auteur : oh ! Il a une vilaine bosse sur sa tête.).

Orochimaru, moqueur : « Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille ? »

Il est inutile de vous dire que l'Uchiwa n'a pas du tout apprécié cette blague foireuse de mauvais goût, malgré la migraine qu'il supportait.

En tout cas, la riposte a été immédiate de la part du jeune nukenin. Itachi ferma les yeux, puis il les ouvre laissant apparaître son Magenkyo Sharingan. Et c'est ainsi que le jeune ex anbu envoya ce vieux serpent d'Orochimaru dans le Tsukuyomi, et il se mit à torturer le vieux Sanin pendant 72 heures (auteur chantonnant : « Au clair de la lune, Orochimaru pourri ; A perdu des plumes dans le Tsukuyomi.)

Une fois Orochimaru hors d'état de nuire, Itachi se tourna vers son co-équipier.

Itachi, avec un visage neutre : « Il est temps de partir, car on risque de se faire remarquer par des renforts inattendus.»

Kisame acquiesça, et il suivit Itachi dans sa fuite jusqu à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée d'éventuels fois hors de danger, ils firent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

Kisame reprenant son souffle: "Alors, Itachi-san? Que faisons-nous?"

Itachi, avec un visage froid et sans expression : "On rentre au quartier général. Le chef doit nous attendre."

Kisame avec étonnement : "On ne va pas secourir Naruto-kun, votre kitsune en sucre? Ou alors vous êtes guérit de votre amnésie?"

Itachi regardant en haussant un sourcil et froidement son co-équipier : "Mais de quoi tu parles, Kisame? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, et que j'ai une épouvantable migraine. Alors tu peux comprendre que je veuille rentrer au repaire dans les plus brefs délais."

Kisame, content que cette mascarade soit terminer : "En tout cas, je suis content que vous ayez retrouver la mémoire, Itachi-san. Cela me faisait drôlement peur, le fait que vous ayez confondus Naruto-kun avec Yondaime Hokage, vu les sentiments que vous éprouviez pour ce dernier."

Itachi posant des yeux menaçants sur Kisame, et s'adressant à lui d'une voix étrangement calme: "Kisame... Je peux savoir comment as-tu su cette histoire?"

Kisame d'une voix pas très rassurée : «Je dirais qua ça tiens en deux mots : journal intime."

Itachi en colère, se mettant à la poursuite d'un Kisame qui essaye de sauver sa peau : "Kisame, je vais te tuer!!!"

Laissons les 2 membres de l'Akatsuki reprendre le cours à peu près normal de leur vie, et allons voir ce qui se passe pour Naruto et Sasuke.

Quand Sasuke est revenu à Konoha, il fût gracié par Tsunade-sama. Le jeune Uchiwa a réintégré l'équipe n°7, au grand soulagement de Naruto qui ne pouvait plus supporter les harcèlements à caractère sexuel de Sai, et à la grande joie de Kakashi et de Sakura.

Ils reprirent tous les 4 leurs missions quotidiennes, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En parlant de mission, voilà l'équipe 7 qui arrive au village après l'une d'entre elles.

Sakura s'adressa aux autres membres de son unité : "Bon, il faut que je vous laisse. Tsunade-sama m'attend pour mon rapport."

Sakura se mit en route pour les appartements de la Hokage en chantonnant, et elle était curieusement d'excellente humeur. Kakashi s'éclipsa en prétextant qu'il doit apporter son rapport de mission, laissant Naruto et Sasuke tout les 2 seuls.

Soudain, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke avec une mue boudeuse.

Naruto, visiblement en train de bouder : "Hé! Sasuke teme?

Sasuke qui ne prenait pas la mouche : "Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, dobe?"

Naruto, vexé, et s'énervant contre Sasuke : "Ne m'appelle pas dobe, teme! Et puis, enlève ta main baladeuse de mes fesses!!!"

Le cadet des Uchiwa sourit, et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son Usuratonkatshi pour le calmer. Et cela fit de l'effet, car Naruto rougissait comme une pivoine devant un Sasuke souriant. Sasuke lui prit la main, et il l'invita à passer le week end chez lui. Naruto accepta son invitation, et c'est main dans la main qu'ils prirent le chemin de la maison de Sasuke.

Ce qu'ils firent chez Sasuke, et les moments qu'ils passèrent ensemble, tout cela est une autre histoire.

FIN DE LA FANFICTION

Auteur : je suis désolée d'avoir fini cette fic en retard. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que je suis arrivée à finir cette fic. Je suis heureuse et très touchée par l'intérêt que vous avez porté à cette fic, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. J'étais aussi très étonné par vos reviews qui me demandaient les 2 fins.

Cela m'a permis d'écrire 2 versions différentes de la fin de cette fic, même si cela m'a donné 2 fois plus de travail.

J'écrirais d'autres fics de Naruto, après avoir fini d'écrire une de mes fics en cours.

En attendant, je vous dis à très bientôt, et portez vous bien.

Bisous, Phibriza Hellmaster.


End file.
